Forbidden Temptations
by otaku22
Summary: CHAP 12 UP!Will Seto confess that he likes Serenity? And what will happen when Joey finds out? Seren x Seto. When Serenity starts tutoring Mokuba, how will Seto react? Humor, with blue eyes white dragons chasing Serenity, plotting Mokuba....check it out!
1. 123HELP

Otaku A/N: This is Mangafreak speaking. I just like to use Otaku sometimes because i wish i used that for my penname. I co-wrote this with my friend surfnsport. The general idea for this chapter was her idea, and I put it into story form. Ok, so nothing else to say except on with the story!

Surfnsport A/N: Otaku is being way to kind. We both came up with this idea and she wrote it, I just suggested things. Um yep that's all really. Read on!

**Forbidden Temptations**

123 - HELP

Serenity Wheeler had a problem. She had to do 30 hours of community service for the Honor Society she was in and she didn't have a single hour. 'What am I going to do?' she thought to herself. She couldn't let herself drop from the Honor Society just because of her being busy with her homework. It would disappoint Joey so much. He was so happy when she got in. She was turning into her favorite coffee shop for a refreshing drink and muffin when she noticed a bright yellow sign stuck to the inside of the window. It said:

**We need caring mentors to help younger students with their schoolwork**

**Earn volunteer hours and have fun with a child as you help them!**

**For more information, call 123-HELP today**!

'Perfect.' Serenity said as she dialed the number.

A woman answered the phone. "Hello. Mentors today. How may I help you?" she said with nasal tones.

"Um, hi." Serenity said. "I'm Serenity Wheeler. I saw your add for mentors. I'd like to know if I could start mentoring someone."

"Thank you Miss Wheeler. I'll need your GPA at school, address, phone and homeroom teacher..." The lady droned on and on.

"My GPA is 96.7, my address is 577 Underhill Road." Serenity rattled off.

"Phone, homeroom teacher please." The lady went on.

"652-7118 and my homeroom teacher is Mrs. Itsuki." Serenity continued.

"And what days would you be available for mentoring?" The nasally woman inquired. "At what times?"

"After school I guess." Serenity said. 'Miss Wheeler? Ok, strangeness.' She thought.

"Ok, hold a moment please." Hold music came on, classical. Would it ever end? This music brought back some bad memories for Serenity. She was once on hold with the cell phone company for close to 3 hours. Definitely not fun. Surprisingly, after a couple minutes, the woman came back on.

"I have found a possibility for you Miss Wheeler." The woman said. "He is available after school on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays."

"Ok, that sounds perfect. What does he need help with?" Serenity asked.

"Well, he is very intelligent, but he lacks the will to continue up with his studies. Shall we say, he is not motivated. I hope you will be able to help him with this problem."

"I'll try my best." Serenity assured her.

"Excellent. Thank you so much. In that case then, you can meet Mokuba at school at 3:00 tomorrow."

'Mokuba?' Serenity thought. 'That sounds familiar...' She gasped.

"Mokuba Kaiba?" She asked the woman still on the phone.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No. No problem. I'll be there tomorrow. Thank you." Serenity hung up and went into Café Aroma.

'This would be interesting, working with Mokuba Kaiba...' She thought, munching on her muffin and sipping her latte.


	2. Student Meets Mentor

A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews, we will keep updating as soon as we can.

**Priscilla M. Jimenez – **No I don't think there will be any yaoi in this one. Mostly, I just like to read about yaoi, not write about it. Well, that's not entirely true, Confused Feelings is yaoi. But this one won't be.

**nkitty29 – **Thankee! Keep reviewing!

**painsys – **I was wondering if anyone would catch that. I realized that after I created the story. In my school, they do it out of 100, like 96.7 or whatever. But I guess normally, it would be out of four.

**Krissy119 -** (pats back) You got your wish! Enjoy!

**chii-chan – **interesting name, I know it means something in Japanese, right? What does it mean? Am I frighteningly oblivious?

**Forbidden Temptations **

Student Meets Mentor 

It was 3:40 and she was late. She turned the corner and almost ran right into a large woman holding a bunch of shopping bags. She swerved out of the way and yelled an apology over her shoulder. She passed the little coffee shop and then ran down one last street.

There was the library. It was one of the largest and oldest buildings in the city. Its impressive doors stood tall. Serenity ran to them and leaned her weight against one. The door moved easily and she almost fell down. As soon as she entered the library she was hushed by one of the old wrinkled librarians. She slowed down to a brisk walk and moved through the rows and rows of books. 'Greek Mythology, Greek mythology.' she thought to herself, looking for the row of books where she was supposed to meet her new student.

"There it is!" she said turning down another row of books.

Another hush came from nowhere. Serenity looked around to see if she could find where it was coming from but she could not. She gave up and turned her attention back to the row of books. This is where she was supposed to meet Mokuba but he was nowhere in sight. She sighed. There was no way this could be happening to her. This was her one chance for coming up with the community service time. Then she heard it, as though the very angels of heaven were speaking.

"What do you mean, I am TOO loud? Do you have any idea who I am? My brother owns this library and you also to think of it! So if you want to keep your job you had better LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Serenity knew at once that this was no other than the infamous Mokuba. She sighed and followed the yelling. It led her to a table where a plump librarian and Mokuba were having at each other. She sighed and then stepped out. It was obvious that the librarian was close to tears but never once stepped down.

"Ah hem!" Serenity said loudly.

"WHAT NOW?" Mokuba screeched. He turned and saw Serenity. "Oh great my tutor decides to finally show." He said smartly.

Serenity raised an eyebrow. She looked at the librarian and nodded that it was safe for her to leave now and the librarian took this chance with great haste.

"Hello Mokuba, I am Serenity Wheeler and I will be-" But she was cut off.

"Wheeler? As in Joey Wheeler?"

"Yes."

"Oh wait till I tell my brother, he will blow a casket!" Mokuba said laughing. He sat down in one of the chairs and put his feet up on the table. The table was covered in comics. He picked one up and began to read it.

"What your brother doesn't know won't hurt him. And put your feet down we have work to do!" Serenity said looking down at him.

Mokuba just ignored her and continued to read. Serenity would have none of this. She pulled the comic from his hands and pushed his feet down off the table.

"Hey! What was that for?" Mokuba cried out.

"You can read comics when your grades are back up." She said firmly and moved across from him and sat down. She pulled three textbooks from out of her backpack. She placed them in front of him.

"These are the subjects they told me you where having trouble with math, science and

literature. I can tell you obviously don't need help with history, you have

the highest grade in that class."

"Yeah well history interests me." He said looking anywhere except at her.

"That's good!" Serenity said. She could tell this was going to be a long night. "So I was thinking we would start with science."

So it went on for three hours. Serenity tried her best but the boy just didn't have the will to learn. She walked out of the library sore. She wasn't exactly sure how but she was. She rubbed a hand against her back to ease the pain. Her backpack was in place and she headed home. It was hard to convince herself that this was worth the effort, but then she remembered Joey's happy face when she had told him the news about Honors society. She had to do this, no matter what, for Joey. She hurried home.

* * *

Mokuba stepped outside and looked for his limo. Kaiba had promised there would be one for him. And there it was. There a crowd of small children around it trying to look inside. Mokuba walked up behind then and coughed. They turned around and looked up at him. 

"Do you mind?" he said and walked through them.

When he reached the limo the driver was already there with the door open. Mokuba ducked in and the door was shut. The driver, Winston, sat hurried back to the driver's seat.

"Home sir?"

"Yes Winston." Mokuba replied irritated. He was still annoyed at the pointless time spent at the library with a Joey Wheeler relation. Come on.

"How did today go sir?" Winston asked, making polite conversation.

"She will be gone just like all the others. No one ever sticks around." He said and looked out the car window without another thought.

A/N: Ok, I won't nag; I'll just say it once. Review! (that took extreme self restraint just to let you know)


	3. The Kaiba Mansion

**chii-chan – **hey you never told me what your name means! I mean...thanks for reviewing! (Lol)

**Krissy119 – **ok, ok. Here's what you wanted. A longer chapter. But it has taken me longer of course. I know isn't lil Mokie just the sweetest little brat? Is that an oxymoron? Bakura is definitely better. He co-authors with me in one of my other stories.

**painsys – **I'm so glad I was able to cheer you up!! And yes, I LOVE Princess Ai!! The outfits are so out there! The guy...what's his name...he's pretty cute too. That's gonna bug me for a while...

**Kikoken – **oh yeah, about Kaiba, you can definitely say that again!

**nkitty29 – **oo good someone for bratty Mokuba. He's more extreme than in the show, which I think is better. Good job surf!!

**sufnsport – **Ok, it's kinda pointless to write this since we write this story together, but I want to anyway. I just have to ask, did you leave the r in your name out on purpose? Oh well. You joined the realm of fanfiction! Yay! Chapter 1 was just as short as Chapter 2. I know what you mean. And you don't stink at writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, or Trading Spaces. I don't even watch that show. One of my friends is sort of obsessed with home decorating. Oh and I don't own Lord of the Rings either. Unfortunately. Dominic Monaghan and Billy Boyd!!(coughhothobbitscough)

**Forbidden Temptations**

The Kaiba Mansion 

Serenity walked home from the library, thinking of all the homework she had. This wasn't going to be easy, she could tell. Mokuba just didn't care about his schoolwork. It was strange how his brother was so hard-working and Mokuba wasn't. Well one thing was for sure, they were both stuck up, snotty, and people Serenity didn't want to be around. But there seemed to be no other way. She let herself into the apartment that she and Joey shared.

"Joey I'm home!!" she shouted, setting her bags down on the floor with a loud 'KLUNK'.

"Hey sis!" Joey came rushing out of their small living room, where he had been absorbed in his latest video game. "Where have you been?" he said in a caring, brotherly tone that he often took on when worried about his sister.

"Calm down," Serenity said, laughing. "I was mentoring, remember?" she said.

"Oh yeah. My bad." Joey said, in his usual manner. "So how'd it go? Did you help those kids?"

"Well, actually, I'm only mentoring one. And boy, is he a pain in the butt." Serenity said, sighing. She decided to leave Mokuba's name unmentioned because she didn't know if Joey would be too happy knowing this little bit of information.

"You should get someone else then." Joey said simply.

"I'll try a few more days and then maybe you're right. Cause this kid gives me a bad headache." She said, emphasizing this by rubbing her head. Then she turned her attention to the next subject. "Did you eat dinner already?" she asked.

Joey simply pointed to the empty large pizza box as he drank out of a soda bottle. He belched. "Yep." Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Well you coulda saved some for me!" she said, poking him playfully.

"Oops." Joey looked shamefully at the ground.

"That's okay Joey. I'll just make myself a quick sandwich. I have a lot of homework anyway." Serenity said, taking out the ingredients to make a salad. "Yum!" she said.

"Yuck." Joey said to her salad, now eating a bowl of ice cream with lots of sauce and whipped cream.

Serenity laughed and walked off to her small room. It wasn't the greatest set up, but it was home. Her room was comfortably small, with a bed in the middle, a desk right next to it, and a giant fuzzy rug on the ground. Serenity had done her best to make it look better, as she didn't exactly have the budget of Trading Spaces to redecorate her room, but she made it work. The walls had been a faint pink when they had moved in, so she went with a pink theme, as she liked everything to be coordinated. There was a shimmering lava lamp in the corner, setting off a pink glow. And around the desk, bed and closet there was draped pink fabric, making the room cozier. Yes, Serenity had definitely made the most of her bedroom.

Joey, on the other hand, wasn't so organized. Old pizza boxes and video games were clustered all around. Just the other day, he woke up and started screaming, claiming that an old sandwich had growled at him. Serenity had just laughed and went to work cleaning his room. But in two days it was messy as a pigsty again and she gave up. Let him deal with it.

So Serenity went to work on her piles of homework, slowly working her way to the bottom of the big pile of books.

Mokuba got home from his studying session with Serenity not so happily. He had actually finished all of his homework with Serenity having a watchful eye over his shoulder. He waltzed into the kitchen where he ordered the cook to make him some dinner. He and Seto rarely ate dinner together. In fact, Mokuba couldn't remember the last time he and his brother actually carried on an actual conversation. He went upstairs with his pizza and walked into Seto's office.

"Hi Seto." Mokuba said.

"Where were you??!!" Seto shouted at him.

"Nowhere..." Mokuba looked at his feet. He didn't want to tell Seto he was having trouble in school and needed a tutor. Beneath his bratty exterior, he wanted to live up to Seto's expectations, which meant acting like him in the snobbish way also. But he didn't feel like doing his schoolwork a lot of the time, preferring to lock himself in his room and play with his only friends, his video games.

"Well, next time you stay out late at nowhere, let me know!" Seto yelled in his face.

"Why do you care anyway?" Mokuba retorted. "Not like you would even notice if I was gone." He said.

"I noticed and I don't like it. Let me know next time!" Seto said.

"Well fine, then I'll be late on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Mokuba said.

"And where are you going?"

"Just around with some...friends." Mokuba said, hoping Seto didn't know that he didn't have any friends.

"Fine. Just go. I have work to do." Seto said, turning back to his computer.

"Whatever." Mokuba said, walking out.

"That was a complete waste of time that study session." He thought. He stormed into his room and slammed the door shut. The dartboard that was nailed to the back of the door swung on its hook. Mokuba glared at it. He looked around his room. His whole room was covered in game related items. Video games, computer games, but mostly duel monsters cards, games, everything a person could possibly think of. Mokuba plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Another pointless day. He continued to munch on his pizza and chicken wings. Then, Mokuba proceeded to play 2 hours of video games and fall back on his bed at 10, asleep in his school clothes.

Two days later, it was time for another pleasant study session. Serenity wearily trudged over to the library after school, not happy about having to spend another 3 hours with the human torture machine. Was it even possible for someone to be so annoying? Well, it was. Mokuba was living proof of that.

'Think of Joey.' Serenity reassured herself. 'Not working...' she thought as she climbed the tall library steps. Usually, she loved to spend time in the library, with all the old books and stuff. But Mokuba made it seem like a bad place.

'Oh well. Maybe I'll have some time to read if he's late.' Serenity hoped. She looked around where Mokuba was supposed to be, but there was no sign of him. 'Hey maybe he is late.' She said as she pulled out one of her favorite books. Lord of the Rings said the title of the battered book. Serenity could read this book forever. She read for about half an hour and then realized it was kind of strange for Mokuba to be this late! He was early last time they had met. Serenity decided to call Mokuba on his cell phone. Yes, the little brat had his own cell phone. Serenity rolled her eyes as she dialed his number.

Ring! Ring! Ring, Ring! 'Come on pick up already!' Serenity yelled at it.

"Shh!!" Some random librarian yelled at her.

Serenity shot her a look but the lady was already gone. 'Stupid librarians...' Serenity thought then remembered that she was still trying to reach Mokuba.

"Hello?" said a raspy voice that faintly resembled Mokuba's.

"Mokuba?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah it's me. Is this Wheeler?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes. Are you sick? You sound sick!" Serenity said, concerned.

"I am sick. Can we skip studying for today?" Mokuba coughed to emphasize his plea.

"How about I come over and help you. If you don't keep up, you'll continue to fall behind." Serenity said.

"You sound like my teachers." Mokuba groaned.

"Well, technically I am one of your teachers." Serenity said matter-of-factly. "I'll only stay for an hour. But I think it would be really helpful to you." She continued.

'Also you might not be such a pain in the ass if you're sick.' She thought.

"Fine. I'll send a limo to pick you up." Mokuba said.

"Okay." Serenity said and hung up.

'Weird, a limo.' Serenity thought to herself as she walked out the library and planted herself on a step to wait.

The limo pulled up a few minutes later and Serenity hopped in.

"Hi!" she said being friendly to the driver. "I'm sure Mokuba told you that I was coming to help him study. I'm his mentor." She said the last bit proudly.

The driver looked back. This girl didn't seem like a person that would be associated with the Kaiba brothers, but stranger things had happened. He had been working for the Kaibas for many years, but this girl seemed like a turning point.

As they approached the house down the driveway, Serenity began to feel a little nervous. She had never been in the Kaiba mansion, what would it be like?

'I guess I'll find out.' She said, as the car stopped. The door opened just as she was about to turn the handle herself. Serenity stepped out quickly, not used to this kind of treatment. She gathered her books and ascended the steps leading to the grand front door. She timidly knocked, wondering if this was such a good idea after all.

A/N: Remember to review! Apart from that nothing else much to say! Hope y'all liked it!

A/N: This is surf just to let you guys know. I didn't know I had left the R out! I am such a dork! Gah! Anyways Mangafreak made up for my short chapter two, once again I am sorry! But I promise chapter 4 will be as long as this one! Okay I am done.


	4. Video games are the answer

A/N: Okay so I tried to get this out as fast as I could without making it too short but this was the best I could do. And like I said before I tried to make this one extra long to make up for the short chapter two. Besides that please read on.

-Surf

**HiKari, Mokuba's Guardian **– wow I checked your lookup and whoa you have written a lot of stories!! It'll take me forever to read all of them! But trust me, once I get a free minute, I'll check some of them out!

**Nightmare – **not quite, you'll see!

**kikoken – **thanks for that image there! Not a pleasant one, but funny! Yeah Mokuba is OOC, but it makes for more of a story I think.

**nkitty29 – **she will next chapter! Just wait!

**Krissy19 – **Yours was the longest review I've gotten! I was so happy to get it! (huggles) That street post thing was very funny to me because that is the type of thing I would do. Seriously. And yeah, I thought pink was a Serenity color. I personally don't like it but she seems like a pink type of person. That's a good idea for what to happen; you'll see what surf does with the chapter. It's different, but you'll like it. I sure did! I think Marik and Bakura would go crazy. I read a really good fanfic where Bakura turned into a girl temporarily, and it was hilarious! Oh and I play the flute too! I saw in your lookup! I play in the marching band too! (jumps up and down). Okay I'm gonna be quiet now and actually let you read the story. And next time, stay away from the Oreo pudding! (wink)

**painsys – **thanks! You're never on the guild boards anymore though! (pouts)

A/N: the notes back to reviewers were written by Mangafreak, in case anyone was wondering.

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-gi-oh, yadda yadda. But we do own the video game Seven Seas Down. I know what you're thinking, just get to the story right? Ok, here it is:

**Forbidden Temptations **

Video games are the answer 

Serenity shifted her wait once more. The bag of hot soup that she was balancing on her leg was getting heavier by the second.

'Answer, Answer!' she thought to herself.

The driver had disagreed with Serenity about stopping at the store before they came here but she convinced him eventually. Now she wished that she had looked more in to her decision. The bag was soggy, her leg tired and it was becoming colder by the second. She looked back behind her to ask the driver if he had keys or anyway of getting in, but he and the car had gone already.

She sighed, shifted her weight yet again and the knocked, loudly. A ray of hope, Serenity could hear someone on the other side of the door. A brisk fast pace that got louder as the person neared the door, and that's when panic settled in. Serenity couldn't handle Kaiba! She could barely keep up with the tornado her brother made. This was a suicide mission but she had realized it to late. She did, she really, really did what to help Mokuba but…

The door opened and Serenity's eyes widened in fear. But what she saw was no more than a maid, a fierce looking maid at that but still better than Seto Kaiba.

Serenity attempted speech, "Uh hello there ma'am. I was looking for Mokuba?" She tried to peer over the women to see into the house but the woman moved with her. "Uh is he in?" Serenity continued.

"No!"

Serenity was shocked by the large and deep voice that came from this small woman who barely reached up to Serenity's chest. Serenity took this moment to look the woman over. She wasn't dressed like most maids. She was wearing a blue jump suit that said Kaiba corp. The only thing that made you think that this woman was the maid was the tiny black and white hat atop her head.

Then Serenity moved to her face, she looked 41. no 45, but then again the deep dark circles under her eyes may have helped. The woman looked as though she had not slept in days, which she hadn't. Her voice sounded sleep deprived as well and Serenity was instantly sympathetic for the woman. Working for the Kaibas didn't seem to be doing her much good. Actually, quite the opposite.

"I am sorry I guess I should have explained. I am Serenity Wheeler. I have come to help Mokuba." She said cheerily.

The woman looked skeptical but then stepped to the side.

Serenity held out the bag of hot tomato soup. "I brought this for Mokuba, that way he could get better!"

The woman grimaced at the bag now dripping onto the tile floor. She took the bag from an embarrassed Serenity.

"I am sure Mokuba will be so happy to... Receive this." The woman lied. "He is up in the game room, 6th floor and third door to your right." She pointed the staircase. She then

made her exit but before entering the next room she threw Serenity's soup in the garbage.

Serenity did not complain, she guessed in was a bad idea anyway. Why would someone this rich want $5.99 soup from the local super market? He wouldn't. Serenity climbed the stairs and by the sixth floor she was breathing very hard. She gritted her teeth and looked for the game room.

'Door one, door two. Door three here it is!' she moved to open it. It was locked. Serenity sighed. One last time she knocked, but this time it was more forceful. She was frustrated and cold, really cold! In fact the Kaiba mansion was freezing. She pulled her sports jacket closer around herself.

"Come in." a voice called from behind the door. It was Mokuba, Serenity could tell. His voice was riddled with snot. It would be fun to watch him try to be sarcastic with a voice like that.

"The doors locked." Serenity called back.

"No I opened it." Came back the sniffled reply.

Serenity tried the handle again and it slid open. It was Joey heaven. The walls were covered with television screens with a video game stretched across them. Piles of games leaned against the walls. It is what every kid wanted and it's what Mokuba had. Serenity swept her way through the games and made her way to Mokuba. No wonder the maid had thrown away Serenity's soup; there wasn't any place to put it. Dishes upon dishes of food where laid out in front of him. Then Serenity saw him, freezing, she could tell by his shaking body as he tried to hold the controller.

"It is way to cold in here for you! No wonder you got sick!"

"Oh so being my teacher wasn't good enough, now you have to be

my mother too?" he said sarcastically.

Serenity tried to stifle a giggle. His voice was just as funny as she thought it would be.

"No, it is just that you are shaking like a leaf! Never mind! You are so stubborn!" She slid her backpack off her back. "Okay so we start with math today."

"Must we do this? I am not feeling well at all." He said his eyes glued to the screens.

"Yes we must! You are still behind." But she could tell he wasn't listening anymore. She walked around to the other side of the room where the biggest plug was. She pulled it and the screen went blank. Mokuba screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!" he looked frantically around the room and finally his eyes rested on Serenity. "You!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Yes me. Now math." She said calmly. She pulled the heavy textbook out of her backpack and set it on a side table. "Page 223. We should start there; your teacher said you needed help with matrices."

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no! I don't want to!" Mokuba whined.

"Well you won't get anywhere by acting like that!" Serenity replied firmly.

"I don't want to GET anywhere!"

"Now don't act like such a baby Mokuba!" Serenity said getting out a pencil and calculator.

"No!" he said and folded his arms across his chest. He stared at the blank screen. Angry wrinkles spread across his brow.

Serenity didn't need this! A new kid, that's what she would do, she would just help someone else! No, that wouldn't work; she couldn't give up on Mokuba, no matter how

stubborn he was! She would grit her teeth and try. No what could she do.

'Think girl! Come on there has to be somethi- I got it!' she thought.

"Mokuba, do you have the game 'Seven seas down'?" she asked a small smile spreading across her face.

Mokuba looked at her, this was weird. Why was she talking about video games? His eyes softened but not by much. "Of course I do! I have every game available plus ones that haven't even come out yet!"

"Good, that's very good!" Serenity looked straight at him. "I will make you a deal. We will play video games but it has to be this one, okay?" She hoped he would agree.

Mokuba looked at her in question; maybe this young woman wasn't as dull as he thought. She had to have something up her sleeve he just didn't know what it was.

"Sure." He replied, rubbing his nose.

With that cue Serenity plugged back in the system and the room lit up with the televisions soft glow.

"Okay now we play!"

* * *

Kaiba was pacing his room in huge strides. His head was glued to the phone. He was talking to a business partner, in his mind a moron. But it was getting increasingly difficult to hear what the man was saying, Mokuba was being so loud today and Kaiba was getting angrier by the second!

"Yes, I am sorry but I will have to call you right back." Kaiba hung up the phone without waiting to hear the greedy man's reply.

He slammed the phone down on his desk and stormed to the door. How many times he had told Mokuba to keep it down, he couldn't remember right now but it had been plenty. He climbed the stairs and reached out a hand to turn the handle for Mokuba's game room door.

* * *

A/N: Okay sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger but I figure it would keep you guys reading. Next chapter is Mangafreak's and I can't wait to see where she goes with this. Oh yeah and sorry for the corniness with Mokuba and Serenity but I had to think of something. I will shut up now. R&R please! 


	5. Secrets

A/N: Wow, Chapter 5 already, hard to believe! Ok, a quick note to anyone who reads my other stories. Complete Chaos will be having a break from being updated. I'm still contemplating who to pair with who, as there are so many possibilities. So, if you have any ideas, I'd be VERY happy to hear them, other than that, enjoy!

**Nkitty29 – **go down and you shall find out!!

**Nightmare** – right on! 

**Painsys – **interesting image…um…I only just figured out that you and dark were the same person! Silly me…

**Kikoken – **yes they are!! Ah!

**Yamizmine – **lotr is the best! Actually it's funny because as I write this, I'm waiting for people to get to my house for a lotr marathon! 9 hours of Pippin and Merry! Yay! I'm so glad you read this story! Yay!

**Mini Squirt **– funny name my neighbor used to call me that…lol

**Innozent – **definitely getting interesting.

**Vaporeon13204** – Cliffhanger of Evilness…lol that was funny! Yays for reviewing! 

**Purple-dragon-123 – **Mokuba's not THAT evil. Though he is more extreme than in the anime.

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-gi-oh, or Playstation 2. But we do own Seven Seas Down. If that counts for anything.

Forbidden Temptations 

Secrets 

Serenity and Mokuba were on level 10 of Seven Seas Down, which meant they had to solve a challenging math problem to unlock the next level. Mokuba didn't get it, as he usually avoided this game because he had to actually think to beat the level.

"I don't get it!" Mokuba whined, throwing the controller at the screen displaying the evil math problem.

"Look, if you do it this way… " Serenity bent over Mokuba to show him the proper method of figuring it out.

Just at that moment, the door handle turned and a steaming Kaiba stormed in.

"What are you - " He started to yell, but then he noticed Serenity, who was sitting next to Mokuba in a position that suggested they were kissing.

"What the hell?" Kaiba yelled, now louder. "Are you two - " He stopped, at a loss for words, a rare moment for Seto Kaiba.

Serenity turned around, blushing at his assumption.

"Absolutely not." She said.

"Oh, well then." Kaiba said, still not sure. He looked around the room, collecting himself.

"What the hell is she doing here anyway?" Kaiba said pointing an accusing finger at Serenity.

She looked at his finger, then at Mokuba.

"I'm his tutor of course." She said, wondering why Mokuba hadn't informed his brother about her. Maybe he didn't want to admit he needed help, though his grades sure reflected that he did.

Mokuba slapped his hand on his forehead, wishing she hadn't said what she just did. He really didn't want to know what his brother would have to say about this new information.

Kaiba looked at the two of them. "Right. Nice little excuse." He said. "No really, I want to know what she's doing in my house!" He said, raising his voice to a yell once again at the last few words.

Mokuba turned his face. Maybe there was hope yet to get out of this. But Serenity was too quick for him.

"It's true." She said, uneasy. "Didn't Mokuba tell you?" she looked at Mokuba, who refused to meet her eyes.

Kaiba now shifted his glance from Serenity to Mokuba. "No…" he said turning his head. He was about to say something more when his cell phone started ringing loudly. He glared at both of the accused, and said, "I'll be back." And proceeded to answer his phone. "Hello, Kaiba here." He said in an exasperated voice, before walking out the door with a slam.

Serenity and Mokuba sat in an awkward silence for a moment, and then Serenity turned to look at her pupil.

"Why didn't you TELL him I was your tutor?" Serenity started, trying not to get too angry. She had just been embarrassed and yelled at by Seto Kaiba. That didn't make her too happy. Who was HE to accuse her of anything anyway? She shook her head, as if to stop thinking about the incident.

"I didn't want him to know I needed help." Mokuba whined.

"Quit whining." Serenity said. "Did you think he was never going to find out?" She looked reproachfully at him.

"Um…" Mokuba said, with an embarrassed look.

"Anyway…" Serenity said. "As long as he's occupied," she said, stressing the last word, "Why don't we continue with our studying?"

Mokuba groaned. "I'm sick!!" he protested. "And hungry…" he said.

Serenity sighed. "Fine. I see we aren't going to get anywhere today…so I'll be back tomorrow. I'm not going to let you fall behind on your work!" She said, gathering up her bag.

Mokuba glared. "Fine." He said, turning back to his Playstation 2.

Serenity clenched her hands, her nails digging into her hands. He really was a royal pain.

"See you tomorrow, same time." Serenity said, walking out.

"Don't let the door hit you on the - " Mokuba's comment was cut off as Serenity closed the door.

She muttered to herself as she tried to find her way to the door, in their huge mansion. "I think I remember this portrait thingy. The one with the glaring eyes. Oh wait! They all have glaring eyes! This is the Kaiba mansion, idiot!" she continued talking to herself as she walked down the long corridors. Every now and then, she thought her surroundings looked familiar, but she was wrong. Did Kaiba think it was funny to design his house to make people get lost? That could be his idea of a joke.

Serenity was not the type of person to panic in dire situations, so she just calmly tried to retrace her steps to Mokuba's room, and ask him to take her to the door. It would be embarrassing, but at least she wouldn't be wandering around aimlessly in an unfamiliar house.

She had just reached Mokuba's door. She sighed, relieved. She hoped he wouldn't be too mad at her and would show her the way out. Serenity turned the handle to the door and –

(hee hee cliffhanger!!!)

(Just kidding!)

(Aren't I evil?)

(Okay back to the story where were we -)

(Oh yeah)

Serenity turned the handle and saw…. something that was definitely _not_ Mokuba's room of video game madness. It was about the size of Mokuba's room, but that was where the similarities ended. The tall windows were covered in dark curtains, and the entire room was dark, with shadows forming from her body in the doorway. There were tall ceilings and it had a very dark feel to it. Lined up against the wall were boxes, a lot of boxes. Some were big, like trunks and some were very small, like hatboxes. It looked like a very private room, and she was just about to leave, when she saw a maid walking down the hall towards her.

She didn't know why, but she jumped inside the room and closed the door. It wasn't as if she was doing anything bad, but it seemed like instinct to her. She decided she might as well check out the room as long as she was in here. She flipped on a light switch so conveniently located next to the door and the room became illuminated. But the lights were dim, and it was almost as if she had not done any thing at all. She saw some candles by the fireplace, but didn't light them, as she didn't want to start a fire.

She walked over to the biggest box. It looked like an old trunk. It was brown with a treasure chest like feel to it. She opened it, not knowing what to find, but was surprised at its contents.

The chest was filled with pictures, letters, and random objects. Serenity wondered what the heck stuff like this would be doing in the Kaiba house. They didn't seem to be the sentimental type, to keep stuff. She sat down on the floor and pulled out a photo album. The cover was red and had a heart with a name in it. The name was Aiko. She opened the cover, and was surprised. There was a picture of Seto hugging a woman.

'Probably Aiko…whoever she is.' Serenity thought.

Aiko had short blonde hair with ribbons in it, and a perky smile. Seto was grinning, but something about his grin made Serenity uneasy. She turned the page, and found more pictures. Some were of just Aiko, her blonde hair blowing about her like a cloud, while others were of both Aiko and Seto. But every picture of Seto had that same weird smile. Serenity didn't know what to place it as. Was it happiness? She didn't know, because the Seto Kaiba that Serenity knew was cold and probably didn't even know the meaning of happiness, much less love. She shrugged and flipped thru the rest of the pictures. When she was done with that book, she put it beside her and looked at the rest of the stuff in the box. There were some red ribbons, probably from Aiko's hair, and letters. The letters were from Aiko to Seto, naturally she had kept his.

"Where had she gone?" Serenity wondered. She didn't really care. She felt like an intruder so she put the stuff back in the box and shut it with a bang. She pondered whether she should investigate the rest of the boxes. Would they hold more treasures from Aiko and Seto, or…? She tucked her hair behind her ears and opened the next box.

A/N: I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE!!! This is shorter than usual, Hai? I've been worrying about my sick guinea pig, a huge social studies project, and well I was putting it off cause I didn't have any new ideas. Thanks to surf though, this show got back on the road!! I was gonna say something else, but I forgot, so just click the little review button and I'll be very happy! You want to make me happy, right right right!!!?? Just review. Thanks!!!


	6. Lost and Found

A/N(surfnsport): Wow chapter six already amazing, well all I have to say is I hope you like it. R&R.

**Purple-dragon-123** – not just one you'll see…

**Starinthenight – **The problem isn't other people, it's me blaming myself!

**Vaporeon13204 – **NopeI don't mind you using my real name because I am using it myself in Complete Chaos! -

**Tk Macintosh – **Thanks! And I don't want to spoil anything, so I'll just let you get to the story…

**Painsys** – lol an SOS…I've had those times before definitely!

**Forbidden Temptations**

Lost and Found

Serenity put the box back down, her conscious caught up with her.

"This isn't right, I can't go through his personal life... no matter how mean or... cruel.. or a HUGE JERK He is!"

Serenity ripped off the lid, her anger refreshed. But something shocked her, this wasn't the girl from before. This women had short curly black hair. Serenity put the box down and picked a new one. When she opened this one it was a women with long black hair. After looking through several boxes she noticed that they were filled with many different pictures of women and Kaiba looked more miserable as she went on. Aiko filled most of the boxes. Serenity was now on the floor with a lot of pictures and keepsakes around her. She stretched and yawned and it wasn't until then that she realized how late it was. She stepped carefully over the pictures and boxes to the other side of the room where her backpack was. She picked up her cell phone. 27 missed calls flashed on her phone and 24 messages where there.

They were all left by Joey.

"Oh no." Serenity panicked and looked at her watch, 1:30 AM. "Ah! He will crazy with anger I have to get out of here! Oh shit! I mean shoot, I can't leave this room like this Kaiba will surely notice!"

She started frantically throwing pictures into random boxes. Fifteen minutes later the floor was spotless and Serenity started to realize just how tired she was.

She headed to the door and put her ear to it checking to see if she could hear anyone on the other side. After she was one-hundred percent sure that no one was there she opened door and crept against the wall looking around corners. Then she remembered that she had been lost earlier. It took her twenty minutes to find some stairs, and they weren't even the same stairs she had climbed at the beginning of the evening. Along the stairway were amazing pictures of the Kaiba brothers. Mokuba was smiling in all of the pictures but Kaiba was grim in all of them. It was obvious that this hall was almost never in use, dust had settled on all the surfaces. Serenity relaxed thinking she was safe from running into anyone that was in the house. She declined the stairs and entered what seemed to be a very old library, but this room was thick with use.

"No that won't do... double it... Then there will be no business with them anymore... No... I told you NO! I am done with you imbecile! The price you are offering could be easily doubled by any other competing company! Now Good Bye!"

Kaiba slammed down the phone. Serenity froze in her place at the bottom of the stairs. She noticed that there was a door on the other side of the room. She cursed silently and slowly tried to back up. But every one knows when someone is trying to be quiet something most go terribly wrong. Serenity's elbow hit the edge of a vase and it crashed to the ground and Kaiba jumped up.

"Oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to break it..."

"What are you doing in here, I told you to leave." Kaiba said menacingly.

"I got lost and I couldn't find my way out. I have been wondering around your house for hours now!"

"Just get out Wheeler! I don't have time for this right now! Stocks are lowering and that moron Duke is actually becoming a threat with that Dungeon shit. Mokuba is sick and now I find out he is hiding a girlfriend behind my back, a Wheeler no less!" Kaiba sat down again and started to rub his temples.

"First of all I am not his girlfriend I am his tutor! And second of all..." Serenity was cut off.

"You really expect me to believe that bull crud you made up to cover his butt! Ha you must really be a moron if you think I would fall for that! Mokuba doesn't need some chick hanging around him, playing him for a fool when all she wants is his money or to get stuff or who knows how women really think!," He stood up and walked towards her. "All I want is for you to get out of here!"

"Even if I was going out with Mokuba, which I am not! Why would it bother you?" Serenity asked.

"Because he doesn't deserve to be used by women-"

"Like you were?"

"What did you say?" Kaiba glared at her.

"I said-You don't want Mokuba to be hurt like you were... like Aiko." Serenity knew it was too late to take it back, she took a step back. She just wanted to know the truth. She didn't know why but she wanted to know who the real Kaiba was. She was about to find out.

Kaiba was red. He was angry. He was upset. He was yelling. "HOW THE HELL DO KNOW ABOUT A- HER! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kaiba was so close to Serenity now that to anyone else it would like they were about to kiss. Serenity stepped back.

In her small voice she said, "Well I told you I got lost,, and then I found this room with a bunch of photos," Kaiba was growing redder so Serenity decided to continue. "I found Aiko and Elektra and Natri and Alexia, there were a bunch of girls but-"

"Get out. Get out now!"

"It was just an accident, I didn't mean to... Ow!" Kaiba had grabbed Serenity's upper arm and was pulling her towards the door. "Let go of me!"

"You're lucky I don't call the police! You enter my home, and search through my things! I could have you arrested!"

"No! Please don't! I will leave!"

"Oh I know your leaving! Because I am making you leave!" Kaiba pushed her through the door, and across yet another huge room. When he had dragged her through the door she recognized the front hallway. Kaiba pulled open the door and shoved her out.

"Now don't come back, if you do I will call the cops! I give you my word!" With that he slammed the door. Serenity sat on the floor looking up at the front door from where Kaiba had thrown her. Her mouth had fallen agape but she stood and began her walk back home. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Mai. It rang one, twice, three times.

"No she has to pick up!" Serenity listened..._ Hello this is Mai, not here but you know what to do, Mwah!..._Beep. "Mai... I need you to-" (1)

"Hello?"

"Mai? Thank goodness! I need you to pick me up!"

"What's going on? Joey has been calling me like crazy! He wants to call the police!"

"I will explain everything, just come pick me up at the Kaiba mansion!" Serenity pleaded.

"Yeah I think you better explain, I am on my way right now. Stay put!" The line went dead and the dial tone started up again. Serenity put her phone back in her pocket. She started walking up to the front gate and as she was walking across the grass when she heard a gurgling sound.

"What the?" Then the sprinklers turned on, soaking Serenity. "Oh great!" She ran onto the drive-way cursing.

* * *

Kaiba entered a room that he had not been in for over a year. It was obvious that she had been here, no matter how well she had tried to hide the fact, this made him even angrier with the female Wheeler. he opened the huge chest and frowned, all the girls' pictures were mixed, so he sat down and started to reorganize the pictures, ignoring the ringing phone.

* * *

"No way! Girlfriends! That is insane! Are you sure we are talking about the same Kaiba? And Mokuba? You are tutoring him? Does Joey know about this? What are you going to do?" 

"Just hold it you are going to fast! Yes, Kaiba had girlfriends, Mokuba is lazy, Joey doesn't know and I am not going to tell him and I am going to keep teaching Mokuba because I need this community service, I just won't go back to the Kaiba mansion. I will just have to teach him at the library. Or I won't be able to get into the Honors Society! No this is for the best!" Serenity said determinedly.

"Good because it isn't safe in that house! Kaiba is crazy!" Mai parked in front of the Wheeler apartment building. "I know I am going to regret not telling Joey..."

"Oh thank-you Mai! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"It better mean a lot, because I don't like Joey not knowing the truth! You will tell him though right?"

"When the time comes." Serenity said as she stepped out of the car. But right now I have to deal with Joey." She closed the door and walked up the apartment stairs, she took out her key and put it in the lock, but it opened before she could turn the key.

"Where have you been? I was so worried!" Joey yelled at her, and then hugged her.

"I was at my community service at the orphanage, a couple of the babies got sick and they needed my help." Serenity came up with a quick lie. Joey accepted it with a nod of his head.

"Next time call or something, I had everyone worrying with me." he sighed. "And it looks like we will have to go back tomorrow." He continued.

"Why do you say that?"

"You don't have your backpack with you, you must have left it there. We will get it tomorrow." Joey said and let her into the house, but she didn't move. She was in a shock of terror.

* * *

(1) – Mwah a kissing noise, we didn't know how to spell it… o..0

* * *

A/N: Well that is the end, hope you liked the chapter! I did it all in one night, I stayed up till almost midnight doing it on a final night! Ahhh! Anyways, please review I want to know how I did. 

-Surfnsport


	7. Breaking and Entering

A/N (otaku): the first few pages are kinda wordy, w/ no conversations, but I tried to split it up so it would be easier to read. Hope you're happy w/ the fast update! I had a day off school...so…here ya go!

A/N (surf): All I have to say is that this is the FUNNIEST chapter ever! Just wait and see, I guarantee you a laugh! Oh okay I have to stop my side hurts!

**Purple-dragon-123 – **ooc is good! I think surf did a really good job with Kaiba! Better than me! Lol

**Vaporeon13204** – I laughed so much at that part! It's kind of like an inside joke with just the guild members!

**Cherry-star-aus – **Thanks so much for all your reviews! Serenity is definitely in trouble, but I'm not sure if she thinks it's that funny…lol

**Painsys – **do you like the different version of Serenity? Those were all the guild roleplay characters! Oh and Aiko isn't one of them, I just looked up Japanese names on the web and Aiko seemed like a good one. It means something…oh yeah it means 'love child' in Japanese.

**Nkitty29 – **yep, they really were!

* * *

**Forbidden Temptations**

Breaking and Entering

Serenity woke up at eight the next morning when the rays of sunlight penetrated her thin pink curtains. She rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head, not wanting to get up. She had a horrible headache and didn't know why. Then, all at once, last nights events came rushing back to her. She groaned and buried herself deeper in her bed, definitely not wanting to get up now. But she knew she had to get her backpack back without Joey noticing she had gone. She decided to get up and go for her routine Saturday morning job to clear her head. She pulled her hair into a high pony tail and slipped into pink sweatpants and a tank top.

Joey was sprawled across his bed when Serenity peeked into his room. She smiled. He could sleep forever. She closed the door and tiptoed into the kitchen where she picked up her CD player and cell phone. She left a note for Joey so he would know where she was, though she always went jogging every Saturday.

When she got out into the cool morning breeze, she was able to think more clearly. She could just go back to the Kaiba mansion now and get her backpack back. It wouldn't be as if Kaiba would be answering his own door. But after some thinking, Serenity decided that wouldn't work. After all, Kaiba said he would call the police if he saw her in his house again.

Serenity frowned. "No," she thought. "I'll have to sneak in and get it. Shouldn't be too hard." She decided to go quickly now while she still had an alibi for Joey for being out.

She sat down on a bus stop bench, and waited for the bus that would take her to the rich part of Domino, where the Kaiba mansion was located. She was retying her ponytail when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Well hello Serenity. Fancy meeting you here." Tristan said as Serenity turned around.

"Oh hi Tristan." Serenity said. Ever since Tristan had bumped into her on one of her morning jogs, he began 'bumping' into her nearly ever Saturday morning. It didn't usually bother Serenity, she liked the company, but in her current state she wasn't all that delighted to see him. He started talking about random things and she was relieved to see the bus coming up the street.

"Well, I'd better be going." She said, gathering her things.

"I'll take you. Where are you going?" Tristan said, gesturing towards his motorcycle.

"Um…" Serenity said uncomfortably. "That's okay, I don't want to bother you and besides, I don't really like motorcycles." She smiled what she hoped was a convincing smile.

Tristan looked hurt, but he said, "I'll see you later, okay?" before putting on his helmet and riding off.

Serenity felt bad, but she was far too nervous to think about it for long. She was about to break into the Kaiba mansion for pete's sake! She walked off the bus, recognizing the neighborhood as the one she walked thru last night. The house must be close. When she arrived in front of the gates, she stood there for a few seconds, regretting what she had to do. She sighed and snuck around the wall, looking for some kind of opening.

"I feel like some kind of spy." Serenity mumbled to herself as she hoisted herself over a low part of the fence. "So far so good."

She crept across the lawn but stopped when she came to a very strange sight. Lined up just a few yards in front of her were about five statue blue eyes white dragons. They were about two and a half feet tall and looked exactly like Kaiba's prize card. In the middle was an Ultimate blue eyes.

Serenity sighed and rolled her eyes. So this was Kaiba's idea of lawn decoration. Fitting. She looked beyond the strange lineup and noticed an open window that wouldn't be too hard to get into. She smiled and jumped over the statues. Bad idea. Right after she jumped over them, she heard a noise behind her. It sounded like…a dragon…? Serenity whirled around. The blue eyes white dragons were facing her, looking as innocent as a vicious duel monster could. But something just didn't seem right.

"Wait…" Serenity thought. "Weren't they facing the other way….?" Serenity raised an eyebrow, confused.

Just then, all the statues eyes turned a bright, robotic red. Serenity started to back away slowly. The dragons sprung into action, screeching "Trespasser! Trespasser!" as they waddled towards her.

"What the hell?" Serenity said before sprinting towards the window. The blue eyes increased their speed and volume.

Serenity scrambled to grab hold of the windowsill. As she was climbing over, the ultimate blue eyes grabbed hold of her pants and was thrown into the room when Serenity swung her leg over. It fell on its head and squirmed to right itself. While Serenity was still picking herself up, it started to stalk her, drawing closer. It let out what sounded to be a war cry and Serenity was able to grab the nearest object closest to her to defend herself. She whacked the annoying robot over the head with the garbage can printed with the words KaibaCorp on it.

It let out one last "Trespasser…" sounding like one of Joey's old talking stuffed animals when they were running low on batteries. Normally, Serenity would have laughed, but she was far too terrified.

"Serves you right." She said angrily to it as she chucked it back out the window. The thud was met with a scramble and noises from the other robots on the ground.

Serenity knew she had to get out of the room as quickly as possible before security or someone arrived at the scene of the commotion. She slipped out of the empty room and into the hall. The only person she could see in the hallway was a maid dusting object. Serenity sighed in annoyance and waited until the maid moved on down another hallway.

"Kaiba certainly doesn't worry about spending money on this place…" Serenity thought, thinking of how well kept everything was. "Then again, he is filthy rich." She thought with distaste and then turned her attention to the task at hand.

"It was either in Mokuba's room or Kaiba's secret room." She said to herself. "There should be some kind of 'You are here' map in here or something!" Serenity thought, wondering how she would ever find anything without getting lost…again. She decided to check Kaiba's secret room first, as that was the last place she was last night. She thought she remembered slightly how to get there. But as she walked, she realized that that was from Mokuba's room. She sighed. So far, this seemed like a doomed mission. After a few minutes of walking aimlessly thru the corridors, she heard an all too familiar voice.

"I'm sick, what do you expect? No, get away from me!" Mokuba's screeching voice could be heard from a hallway off to the side. Serenity at first shrank away in the opposite direction, but then it was too late, as Mokuba came storming down the secluded passageway Serenity had taken refuge in.

He stopped when he saw Serenity standing at the end of the aisle. He stood there for a few seconds before he yelled, "HEY SERENITY! What are you doing here?" as loud as he possibly could.

"Stupid brat…" Serenity thought. Aloud, she said, "Mokuba! Will you please be quiet!" as she ran over to him.

"Why should I?" he said, raising his volume slightly. "I-" He started to say, but Serenity clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up will you!" she hissed at him, pulling him into a room off to the side.

"Get off me!" Mokuba said, pulling himself out of Serenity's death grip once they got into the room. Serenity leaned on the door, breathing hard.

"Look, I'm sorry." She said, calming down a little. "I'm just in a bit of trouble."

"I can see that!" Mokuba said, smirking. Serenity rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she said, sighing.

"Huh?" Mokuba asked.

Serenity glared. "If you don't tell your brother that I was here…what do you want?"

Mokuba contemplated this thought. "Fine, I'll help you….if…" he trailed off.

"What? Do you have everything you want?" Serenity asked.

"Well, not exactly." He looked at Serenity, his bold look gone.

"Go on…" Serenity coaxed him.

"As you can guess…it gets kinda bored around here all day with nothing to do." He continued.

"What? What about your precious video games?" Serenity asked, with a glint of a smile in her eyes.

Mokuba glared at her. "Shut up. As I was SAYING…there's never anyone around, and playing video games by myself gets boring. So, if I help you with whatever you want, then will you take me out of this house for a night?"

"On a date? Well then, Kaiba will have been right about one thing."

Mokuba's scowl intensified. "No, you idiot, I just want to get out of this house!" he finished, yelling.

"Fine, fine, I'm just teasing you." Serenity said. "And that's all nice and everything, but how are you supposed to get out of here without Kaiba noticing?" she asked.

"Oh…" Mokuba's voice faltered.

"How about you help me find my backpack first and then we'll figure something out?" Serenity said.

"Fine. Where is it?" Mokuba asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, if I knew that, I wouldn't be here, would I?" Serenity said, rolling her eyes. "I think I either left it in your room or…" she stopped. She didn't know if Mokuba knew about his brother's girlfriend room.

"Or where?" Mokuba catching on to her hesitation.

"Let's look in your room first." She said, praying it would be there. "It's not far is it?"

"No, I just came from there, but your backpack's not in there."

"Let me just look." Serenity said, opening the door and peering out. "Coast is clear, you lead the way."

Mokuba waltzed out of the room, happy that he was again the one calling the shots. They arrived at Mokuba's room ten minutes later, after no problems. He opened the door, and there was a crashing noise on the other side.

"Oops." He said with a smile. "Oh well, I wonder what that was…"

Serenity slipped thru the door. "Lamp." She said.

Mokuba walked past her, observing the lamp with a curious grin. "Dumb lamp."

Serenity started digging around in piles of games and clothes. "Do you ever clean this place?" She asked, disgusted as she picked up a piece of crusty boxers with the duel monster Dream Clown on them.

"Eh, fitting…" Serenity said. "Is that your favorite card?" she asked innocently.

"Those are MINE!" Mokuba said, swiping them out of her hands.

Serenity suppressed a giggle. "You should keep them in your drawers then! What do your friends think?" she joked.

"I don't have any friends, remember?" Mokuba said quietly.

"Oh. Sorry." Serenity said, the light mood gone. She started to look thru other piles. After fifteen minutes of searching, she sat back on her heels. "It's no use; I think I left it…. somewhere else."

"Where?" Mokuba asked slyly. "Where else would you have gone?"

Serenity threw a pillow at his head. "Kaiba has this room…where I hid when I heard someone coming…I was lost…" she said.

Mokuba burst out laughing.

Serenity gave him a dirty look. "It's not funny!"

"I…think it…..hilarious!" Mokuba managed to get out between titters. Serenity threw another pillow at him.

"I think I know where this room is." She continued. "Let's just go."

"Fine, fine." Mokuba said, recovering from his outburst. "You lead then."

Serenity ducked out of the room, Mokuba close behind her. "Let's see, I wandered around for hours…I think I went this way…" Serenity looked for any familiar clues on the walls, but it was slow going as the halls looked completely different in daylight.

"This is useless…" She said after half an hour.

"Are you talking about that room with the boxes?" Mokuba asked calmly.

"Yes…wait you know about that room?" Serenity asked, surprised. She stopped.

"Sure, I know this place like the back of my hand, what else am I going to do when I'm bored of video games?"

"So you're saying you let me freak out that I'd never find it for nothing?" Serenity asked, her eyes getting wider by the second.

Mokuba shrugged. "It was fun."

Serenity looked up at the ceiling and started counting softly. "1, 2, 3..."

"What are you doing?" Mokuba asked, innocently.

"Will you please get us there before I hurt you?" Serenity said, as threateningly as she could.

Mokuba wasn't impressed. "Fine." He said with a smirk. Ten minutes later, Serenity was standing in the room that had freaked her out so much last night. She shivered unconsciously.

"What?" Mokuba said.

"Nothing…" Serenity said as she rushed over to her backpack. "Thank god. Mission accomplished." She slung her backpack over her shoulders. "Thanks Mokuba." She said, forgetting he had done it out of blackmail.

"Hey, you haven't held up your end of the deal yet." Mokuba reminded her.

Serenity stopped. "Oh yeah, joy." She said sarcastically. "Will he even notice that you're gone?"

'Probably not…' Mokuba thought. 'But it couldn't hurt for her to distract my brother for a while…could be funny.' Aloud, he said, "Of course he'll notice! Let's go!" Mokuba grinned.

Serenity's mouth dropped. "No way! No way am I doing that!"

"But you promised!" Mokuba complained.

"Damn me and my promises!"

* * *

A/N (otaku): This chapter was long for my standards! Yay! I'm proud of myself! I was just randomly wondering if any of you could tell the difference between my chapters and surf's chapters…just wondering…just send comments in your reviews! Thanks and this is otaku signing off…next chapter is surf! 


	8. A Series of Unfortunate Events

A/N (surf): So Otaku had to get chapter 7 out really fast and put a bunch of pressure on me. But I do have to give her props for the funny chapter. I do promise to try and make this a long chapter; I don't know what is wrong with me but for some strange reason they never turn out long enough. Please forgive me, and now to the story...

A/N (otaku): okay, surf had the chapter done the night I posted Chapter 7. But I couldn't get online until today, so blame me. But it's still a pretty fast update. I'll start working on Chapter 9 ASAP!

**Cherry-star-aus – **ok mate!

**TkMacintosh – **COOKIES! (Runs around in circles) thanks! (Bows)

**Purple-dragon-123 – **It wasn't that short! I just like them that length, cause I have a short attention span…oh well. Surf's chapter is longer! (Yay surf!) But they don't go on a date….Seren was joking.

**Vaporeon13204 – **well I think it's actually easier than writing a story by myself because we give each other ideas. Cause if one of us is stuck, then there's someone else to fall back on! Also, while surf is working on one chapter, I don't have to worry about doing anything and can work on other stuff. So it works out nicely.

Disclaimer: shit I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, oh well. WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! (ahem)

**Forbidden Temptations**

A series of unfortunate events

"No, no, I can't do this! This is crazy! I am going on a suicide mission! Do realize he could kill me?" Serenity yelled into her cell phone. By now the whole bus was shooting strange looks at her. She was wearing her hair up again today in a yellow ribbon. She had a matching top on, and light blue jeans.

"You have too! You promised! It will be easy! He won't even question you about it!" Mokuba's voice came through. It no longer held any trace of sickness in it. Mokuba decided to collect Serenity's half of the deal when he was feeling better.

"And what will you do if I don't end up doing what you say?"

"I will tell your brother!"

"You wouldn't dare!" But Serenity already knew the answer. The Kaiba brothers had a little too much in common. There was no way out of this! Darn that black mailing lazy Pea Brain Mokuba! "Yes you would, stupid question. Fine! I will go, but you realize it probably won't work."

"Don't be so negative Serenity! You can pull this out and I will hang at the arcade! It will be jelly beans for everybody!"

"Shut-up. I will be there in five minutes... God save me!" Then Serenity shut her cell phone. Two minutes later the bus screeched to a halt and Serenity hesitated. The bus driver called out the name of the stop, once he called, two times, then three...

"Okay then, next stop is-"The bus driver called out but was cut off by Serenity.

"No wait! This is my stop... I just, yeah this is my stop."

She stood and walked down the bus isle. She smiled at the bus driver and then stepped off the bus. She was greeted by a sunny day, on the wealthier side of town. She now had two blocks to go; she lifted her backpack onto her shoulders and started her walk. Usually she was bright and happy but this was no happy manner. The truth, she was scared, Serenity knew things could go terribly wrong, but Mokuba had assured her that all would be fine. She would just have to tell a small tiny lie. Actually it was a huge lie, and she was sure that when Kaiba had found out that he had been tricked he would surely come after blood. These thoughts of dread brought her to the Kaiba front gate. The sharp iron rods looked grim. She pulled out her cell phone once more and dialed Mokuba's number. It rang and rang but not once did Mokuba pick up. Serenity's hopes became stronger as the answering machine picked up. But just when Serenity thought she was free, her dreaded student picked up the phone.

"Seren?" Serenity clenched her teeth together. Only Joey called her that.

"It's Serenity!" She hissed into the phone. "I am here, the stupid gate is shut! Open it."

"Kay! Hold on! Talk about being touchy." The gate started to open. "There happy? It's open."

"Thanks." Serenity ran up the long drive-way. She eyed the statues nervously, but they stayed in their place. A sigh of relief escaped her lungs when she reached the front door. "You let the maids have the day off right?" She asked nervously.

"Of course I did! Do you think I am a complete idiot? Don't answer that. You knock and I promise Kaiba will answer, once you get him started on this wild goose chase I will be free to leave. I just need a couple hours. Don't worry I made all the arrangements. So here you go! Good luck!" And that is when Mokuba hung up the phone and left Serenity to her fate.

She held up a shaky hand. She paused, took a deep breath and then knocked. She could hear it echoing in the large marble hall on the other side of the door. No answer. Perhaps Kaiba could not hear it. She knocked again. Maybe Mokuba had been mistaken and Kaiba was not at home. She decided to us the doorbell this time. _Buzz... Buzz..._

"Yes! I am coming! Where are all the bloody maids?" Kaiba's sharp voice could be heard. Serenity's palms started to sweat as she awaited the arrival of her brother's biggest rival. The door snapped open and it was an incredible sight.

"Martha, how many times have I told you to stop locking yourself outside... What are you doing here?"

Serenity could not answer; Kaiba did not have a shirt on. A white sweat band was tied around his forehead and he wore white trousers. His stomach was showing in all its glory, his six pack was glistening in the sun. Serenity shut her mouth.

"I asked you what are you doing here?" Kaiba sneered. When Serenity didn't answer for a second time Kaiba decided he had had enough. "Get off my property!" He tried to shut the door, but Serenity kicked into action and grabbed the door.

"Wait I have something important to say-" Serenity spit out.

"I accept your apology, but these lessons are very expensive and I do not wish to waste any more time on you." He scoffed and then once more tried to shut the door.

"Apology! You wish!"

"What did you say?" Kaiba looked back at her with a death glare.

'Not the best thing to say Serenity. Take two.' she thought to herself and then said, "Blue eyes!"

"What? What about the Blue eyes? What do you know woman? Speak up!" Kaiba ordered of her.

"There is a fourth one! Someone found another one and it is on display on the other side of town I thought you might want to know! You don't have the only three!" Serenity lied. 'Oh shoot! I am going to die! He can see right though my lies!' she panicked.

"Don't just sit there. Let's get moving! You know where it is right?" Kaiba ordered.

Serenity just nodded. She was shocked; Kaiba's eyes had lost some of their sharpness. They weren't as cold as they were when he opened the door.

"Okay then, we will leave right now." He pushed a button on the wall and talked into a tiny speaker. "I need a limo and a fresh change of clothes now!" No one answered. "I need a limo and a fresh change of clothes now! Hello? Martha, Gabriel? Where is everybody?" He looked strangely at the speaker as though he had never seen it before. "Fine, we don't have time." He grabbed a coat and pulled it over him. "Come on, I am driving." He grabbed her arm fiercely making Serenity wince.

Kaiba pulled Serenity around the corner. In front of her was a large garage. What was even more amazing were the cars parked in it. Every top model imaginable was in the Kaiba garage. Serenity couldn't help it, her jaw dropped.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" But Kaiba did not walk up to any of the beautiful cars; instead he walked up to a motorcycle. He lifted the helmet from off the handles and placed it under his arm. He then walked to the garage wall and grabbed another helmet. He walked back and held it out for Serenity.

"Oh you see, I don't really do the whole motorcycle thing..."

"Take it! We don't have all day! Just hold on really tight, if we take a motorcycle then we can get throw traffic! Just take it!" Kaiba pushed it at her and Serenity reluctantly took it. She placed it on her head and it fit fairly well.

"Can we just go a little slower; I am not use to-"

"Get on." Kaiba cut in. He swung a leg over the bike and lifted it off its kick-stand. He held out a hand for Serenity to take. She grabbed his hand and then he helped her settle in behind him. "Where to?"

"Just drive to the other side of Domino first and then we will go from there." Serenity said. Kaiba nodded and then started the bike without warning Serenity. Her hands found their way around Kaiba's mid-drift and clasped him tightly.

Kaiba spun out into the drive-way and then sped off into the distance.

Mokuba watched from his window, it was hard for him to see though because his eyes were filled with tears. He was laughing and not until he could no longer see them did he fall to the floor.

Serenity hugged Kaiba tightly. Her eyes were shut tight. This was not what Serenity had pictured doing when she said that she would do this for Mokuba. The other side of town was a half an hour away, this would be torture! Thank goodness for red lights. Kaiba seemed to hate them though, every time they stopped he cursed.

Tristan smiled at the cashier and said thank you. He then walked outside with his bags of groceries, but he dropped them. In front of him, Serenity Wheeler was sitting on the back of someone's motorcycle. No, that was impossible; it was murder trying to get Serenity to ride with him. He rubbed his eyes again, but there was no mistake, in front of him was Serenity Wheeler, with... It was too late; the bike had sped off with Serenity on it. Tristan was worried, upset and JEALOUS! The girl of his dreams was hanging with another guy, and Tristan had a pretty good idea on who it was. Duke. Tristan would see to it that Duke would never bother her again.

Yet another red light came up, and yet another bad word from Kaiba was said. "Are we any closer?"

"Just a bit further." Serenity said.

"We better get there soon!" Kaiba growled. Serenity hoped they would, for her own sake. The ride lasted another ten minutes. Kaiba pulled his bike into a parking spot. Serenity pulled herself off the bike and Kaiba smoothly pulled himself off the bike. He kicked out the stand and leaned his bike over to the side. He pulled out the keys and started walking into the building that Serenity had pointed out earlier. He didn't even bother to wait for Serenity. He strode into the building.

Serenity was having a more difficult time with her helmet. It took her a good two minutes to get the darn thing off. But she wished she hadn't. Unlike Kaiba, whose hair fell perfectly into place after he took his helmet off, Serenity's hair decided to be a little more difficult. She tried to pat it down best she could and then followed Kaiba into the old card shop.

Kaiba had walked straight to the counter and demanded the young man's attention. "I want to see the Blue eyes right now!"

The pimple faced teen smirked. "Yeah you can see it, but I doubt you could afford it." Obviously this young man did not recognize Seto Kaiba when he was right in front of him. Kaiba did say anything; he just followed him to a back room. Serenity in turn followed Kaiba.

The two were lead into a dark room. The teen pulled a light cord and a dull light blinked into life. In the center of the room was a glass case, and inside was the card, the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kaiba demanded.

"What?" The teen asked stupidly.

"Is this a joke? This card is a fake! A horrible fake at that! The dragon is in the wrong position! What amateur did this?" Kaiba yelled.

'Mokuba did.' Serenity answered in her mind.

"Are you telling me this is a fake? But the kid I got this from said that Seto Kaiba gave it to him for saving his life..." The foolish boy tried to defend himself.

"Saving MY LIFE! I AM SETO KAIBA! This is ridiculous." He turned to Serenity, "I don't know why I ever listened to you! I should have known this was a wild goose chase! I should have known when I saw you sneaking around my property the other night to get your stupid backpack!" Kaiba stormed out.

"Seto Kaiba? The Seto Kaiba, he talked to me? Cool!" the teenager spat out.

Serenity followed Kaiba out. "You knew I went to your house again?"

"It is called a surveillance system. Yes I saw you, sniffing around my house again Wheeler." Kaiba said not looking back at her.

"Why didn't you call the police?" She asked simply.

"Call it mercy, but if you ever come near my house again, don't expect the same courtesy." Kaiba shoved his helmet on.

"It was an honest mistake!" Serenity said.

'Liar' she thought to herself.

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

'Liar!' her head screamed louder.

"You have to believe me." She continued.

"Believe a Wheeler? Ha, you must think I am an idiot. I don't have time for this. Time is money, and right now I am wasting time on you." Serenity had had enough. She placed her hands on her hips and matched Kaiba's glare.

"Listen Mr. I am so High and Mighty! I just tried to help you out that's all!" Serenity defended herself.

"You are going to try and tell me that you wanted to help me out of the goodness of your heart. You wanted something! They always do. You just wanted an easy way up and you thought I would be dull enough to give you want you needed to do so." Kaiba spat back at her. Serenity was caught, she wanted to tell him that she had been blackmailed by his own brother to clear her name, but that would get her nowhere.

"I... I didn't want anything but for you to be nice to my brother!" Serenity said. It wasn't the exact truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

"Then you wanted the impossible because I would never act kindly towards that dog!" Kaiba sneered. Serenity's eyes watered.

"Don't talk about him that way!" She shouted. But it was too late Kaiba had already zipped off into the distance leaving Serenity behind. She sat down on the curb, her arms folded around her knees. She had known this was a horrible idea. It hardly seemed worth it, Mokuba had better have had a wonderful time or she would be furious. Once again Serenity pulled out her cell phone and called Mai.

"Hey Serenity. What happening?" Mai answered on the other end of the line.

"I need you to pick me up again?" Serenity pleaded.

"Not the Kaiba mansion again? I can't keep lying to Joey for you!" Mai complained.

"No not the Kaiba mansion," Maybe it would be best for Serenity to keep the whole affair to herself. "I am on the other side of town, in front of the game shop."

"The other side of town? What the heck are you doing there? Never mind you can tell me when I get there. I am on my way. It will be about twenty minutes though." Mai then hung up the phone. Serenity was relieved; this would give her time to come up with yet another lie.

* * *

There was a knock on the Wheeler apartment, Joey who was in the middle of his afternoon nap, slowly came back to life. He scratched his head and slowly slid his feet over to the door. He placed his hand on the door handle and then opened it. "Ahhhh! What the hell?" In front of Joey was a bent over man wearing a helmet, but to Joey it looked like an alien at first sight. "Give me a headache will ya? What do you want?"

The biker slowly took off his helmet. Revealing a head of brown hair. "Joey, I have to talk to you about Serenity."

"I told you last time she don't wan-"

"This is different Joey!" The panic in the mans voice was strong so Joey stepped aside.

"Sure thing Tristan, come on in, what's going on? Is she okay?"

"I don't know." Tristan answered.

* * *

Kaiba slammed the front door closed. "Mokuba! Get down here!"

It only took Mokuba a minute to comply to his older brothers wishes. When Kaiba was mad, it was no time to joke around. Mokuba knew that he was done for, somehow Kaiba found out! Maybe Serenity told, but the more he thought of it, the less he believed it as a possibility. He slowly made his decent down the stairs. It was hard for him to match his brother's gaze. But eventually he did. Kaiba looked pissed; there was no nice way to but it. Kaiba was fuming with anger. His eyes held their usual icy glare.

"Mokuba," Mokuba prepared himself. "Why were none of the maids or butlers here today?"

"What?" That was it! That's what Kaiba was so mad about? This was insane, Mokuba sighed in relief. But it wasn't over.

"Mokuba, why weren't the maids here today?"

"I let them have the day off..."

"What? I needed to be driven into town today and for some reason Winston was not here. Do you mind telling me why you let them have the day off?" Kaiba asked fiercely.

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"I wanted to have fun..."

"I think we better talk." Kaiba said and then held open the door to the living room, for Mokuba to walk through.

* * *

Mai parked her car in front of Serenity's apartment. "You want to tell me the truth now?"

"What?" Serenity asked playing the innocent girl. She new her alibi wasn't a very good one. She had told Mai that she was on the other side of town to see if the game shop had a card that her brother wanted for his birthday, but Joey's birthday wasn't for five months.

"The truth! I know that's why you weren't there. Was it Duke?"

"No! Mai how could you think that?"

"Then tell me the truth!" Mai ordered.

"Fine, I was there to help out a friend, that's all. M-My friend needed me to help him."

"And you had to go to the other side of town to help him. Right now you aren't making a very good story. Want to tell me who this friend of yours is?"

"I can see I am not going to get away without telling you am I?" Serenity stated the obvious, "So I am just going to tell you. I was helping out Mokuba Kaiba."

"SETO KAIBA'S LITLE BROTHER!"

"Yes and keep it down! I was helping Mokuba but you can't tell anyone. And I on the other side of town because... Well I was there so Mokuba could have some free time away from his brother..."

"But what does the other side of town have to do with Kaiba?" Mai asked.

"Because I was there with him."

"What!"

"So with that Serenity explained the whole story from beginning to end and slowly the shock on Mai's face began to dim. She took a deep breath when she was done telling her tale.

"That was amazing, how are you going to tell Joey?"

"I can't! He would never forgive me ever. No I only have 17 hours left! Then I am as good as gold with the Honors Society! Joey won't ever have to know, and that's fine with me. This is the best way Mai. I can't give up on Mokuba, no matter how like his brother he is! I am finally getting to him!"

"I just hope you know what you are doing. You better get in there." Mai said unlocking the door. "Joey will be getting worried soon." Serenity nodded and then stepped out of the car then leaned back in.

"Mai... Please don't tell him. I know he wouldn't understand." Mai just nodded then drove off. Mai not knowing what awaited her, stepped into the house and called, "Hey Joey, I am home! What do you want for dinner?"

"Serenity come in here." She heard Joey's voice call. She followed it into the other room. There in front of her, was scared Tristan and an angry Joey. Joey looked up when she came into the room. "Do mind telling me why you were on the back of someone's motorcycle?"


	9. Thinking of You and I don't know why

A/N: (otaku) I'm sorry for the long update! Bad Sam! Well I'll just let you read and hopefully you'll like it. Romance starts now!

**MaricksWife** – Thanks! Here's the update!

**Vaporeon13204 – **I agree, I loved that part too…(drool….) more drooling in this chapter..

**TkMacintosh – **cake! (writes quickly) (puppy eyes) cake?

**Xxtaintedcv** – um…okay.. 

**Starinthenight – **sorry! (hides under desk) well there's not much of a cliffy in this chapter if that makes you happy…

**Purple-dragon-123 – **six pack….(drools again) thank you!

**Painsys – **(smiles) yay thanks! Yeah it is kind of Mokuba/Serenity-ish up until now, but this chapter will change it you'll see!

**Nina – **agh! Here comes the beginning of the loving part!

**Surfnsport – **Yes everybody must check out your story! EVERYBODY READ SURF'S NEW FANFIC! I think that got the message across… IT'S VERY GOOD! Hee hee…

Disclaimer: We don't own yugioh. God this gets annoying…

_Italics – _Thinking

**Forbidden Temptations**

Thinking of you and I don't know why

Serenity cringed. She needed to think of an excuse, and she needed to think fast.

"I…um…" she said, stalling for time.

Tristan looked at her. "We were worried about you." He said, scratching his head.

Serenity tried to relax and think. But Joey was glaring at her. "Come on sis, just tell us and we won't be mad wit ya anymore."

"I'm sorry Joey. But why does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters!" Joey said, standing up from his place on the couch. "I wanna know where my lil sis is and wit who!"

Serenity sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. She looked down at her feet.

"Was it Duke you were with?" Tristan asked her.

Serenity looked up. She realized something. He was jealous. Maybe there was a way out here… if they thought she was with Duke, why couldn't she just say she was?

'Tristan will talk to Duke, and he'll say he never was with me.' Serenity said, answering her own question.

"No, I wasn't with Duke." She said.

"Well then who the hell was it?" Joey said, pounding his fist on the wall.

"Um…" Serenity twisted her hair. "I was out jogging as usual and I took a different route. I kinda got lost and didn't have any money. I was in this shop and…" Her thoughts raced around, trying to think of something else.

"And?" Joey asked.

"And…there was someone from school that we knew who offered to give me a ride home. I don't like motorcycles, but it was the only thing I could do. Unless I wanted to walk all the way home again. By that time, I was pretty far away."

Joey looked suspicious. "What was his name?"

"Whose name?" Serenity asked.

"The guy who gave you the ride…" Joey said.

"Oh yeah." Serenity laughed nervously. "He told me his name, but I…um forgot it…I was so terrified from riding on the back of the motorcycle!" she said, with a smile.

"Why didn't you call me? I woulda helped ya know that." Joey said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up."

Joey smiled. "Next time, call me sis." He said.

"Okay Joey. I'm sorry." Serenity said, hanging her head a little to make her act more convincing.

"Its okay sis." Joey said, and gave Serenity a quick hug.

Serenity felt a little guilty, but she decided it was only for a little while longer, it was just a little white lie. But Tristan still looked unsure, and Serenity hoped if she changed the subject, he would let it go.

"I'm starved! Did you guys have lunch yet?" Serenity said.

Tristan looked at Serenity, but didn't say anything.

"I was sleeping when Tristan came in." Joey said. "I guess I'm a little hungry." His stomach growled loudly. "A lot hungry." He corrected himself.

"I'll make lunch for everyone." Serenity suggested. "What do you guys want?" she asked, going into the kitchen.

"What do you have?" Tristan asked.

"Um, well let's see…" Serenity poked around in cupboards for a few minutes.

An hour later, they had finished a late lunch, and Joey was stretched out on the couch, with Serenity perched on the couch arm and Tristan sitting in the half-couch across from them.

After a few minutes, it became clear that Joey was asleep. Serenity decided to poke him just to make sure. He emitted louder snores when she touched him. Serenity giggled and poked him again. Joey swatted her hand in his sleep. Serenity took the hint and settled back into the couch arm, though it wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing to settle into.

Tristan cleared his throat and Serenity looked up, she had completely forgotten he was there. She smiled.

"Um…Serenity…" Tristan started slowly.

"Yes, Tristan?" she looked up with a bright face.

He twiddled his thumbs. "Well, I just…were you really just getting a ride with that guy?" he asked in a rush.

"Tristan…" Serenity said.

"I know Joey believe you, but I'm not so sure." He continued.

"You don't trust me?" Serenity asked, giving big puppy dog eyes, hoping he wouldn't see thru her and give up the subject.

"It's not that, you know that." Tristan said. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Yes, I was just getting a ride." Serenity said. "You know I don't like motorcycles." She added. '_It was slightly fun though.' _She thought. '_What are you talking about?'_ She argued in her mind. '_C'mon, it was a little exciting hanging on to him like that…just admit it…'_ '_Shut up!'_ She yelled at herself.

"Are you alright?" Tristan asked her. Although she hadn't said anything out loud, her expression was somewhat strained.

"What? Oh, nothing." Serenity said.

"The truth is…" Tristan started. "I was really worried about you Serenity."

"Tristan…" Serenity said.

"I really like you Serenity." He blurted out. He blushed.

Serenity smiled. "I like you too Tristan." She said casually.

"No, I mean I like you more than one of my best friends." Tristan said. Serenity's expression changed. He leaned forward in his chair. "You're kind and sweet, not to mention the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Serenity sat there for a moment, a little stunned. "I don't really know what to say…" she said. Serenity opened her mouth again but Tristan cut her off. "Will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Tristan…"she said for what seemed the fiftieth time.

"Is that all you can say?" he said, with a small smile.

"No it's….wow…" she said. _His brown hair blowing in the wind…what the heck am I thinking about? Kaiba…that motorcycle ride…_

"Serenity?" He asked.

"Sorry I'm just um…daydreaming.." Serenity said, uncertain of herself. _Daydreaming…my arms around his hard stomach…_Serenity blushed, as she recalled this part of her ride with Kaiba.

"So…what do you say?" Tristan asked, getting up and walking over to her.

"Um…I don't really know Tristan…" Serenity said, stalling. _I don't want to hurt his feelings, but something just doesn't click, I could never see myself truly falling for him, unlike…_

"I'll let you think about it." Tristan said, shrugging on his jacket, and preparing to leave.

"Wait." Serenity said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I think…" she said slowly. "Maybe we should just be friends for now." She said giving a reassuring smile.

Tristan looked up, his smile gone from his face. "What?" he said quietly. Serenity dropped her hand and clasped them behind her back.

"You're a great guy Tristan, and I know you care a lot about me. I'll never forget how you stayed by my side when I was in the hospital." She continued. "I know you'll always be one of my closest friends, and I don't want that to change." She finished, trailing off.

Tristan looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry Tristan, but…." _But you would rather be on the back of that motorcycle again, racing around with…_

Tristan interrupted her. "Don't worry Serenity…I….I understand." He said, straightening up and trying to regain some dignity.

Serenity smiled. She hugged him quickly. "Thank you Tristan, you'll always be a great friend." She said, stepping back.

"I'd better, um go…" Tristan said, moving towards the door. "Tell Joey I said bye." He said, shutting the door.

Serenity went into her room and flopped down on her bed. She looked at her clock radio. '5:55' Blinked the iridescent pink numbers. Serenity sighed. It had been a long day. Strangely, she wasn't thinking about Tristan. Quite the opposite. _He has such a beautiful face and body, but he makes me so angry. Why am I thinking about him? He doesn't even deserve it…yelling at me like that…the nerve! _Serenity hit her pillow out of frustration. _I don't even know what I think anymore…He gets almost childish when it comes to his blue eyes._ Serenity giggled as she remembered the look on Kaiba's face when she had told him about the fourth blue eyes. _If only I had a camera then…_

So Serenity continued this way for about half an hour before Joey stuck his bed-head into her room, jostling her out of her thoughts. "Sis?" he said, blearily.

"Hello sleepy head!" Serenity said, smiling.

Joey walked in and sat down on a chair. "Tristan leave?" he asked.

Serenity was silent for a couple seconds. "Yeah, he left about half an hour ago. He says bye, you were asleep when he left."

"Obviously!" Joey said with a laugh. "What's wrong sis?" he said, noticing the look on her face.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired that's all Joey. I think I'll just lye down for a little while." She said, and gave a weak smile.

"Okay…" Joey said. "I'm sorry, sis Tristan and I were just worried, ya know?" he said. "Ya know ya can always talk to me bout anything, right?" Joey said, smiling.

"I know Joey. Thank you." Serenity said guiltily. _But I can't tell him about tutoring Mokuba, or that I was really on the back of Seto Kaiba's motorcycle. He would have a fit! _

Once again Joey pulled her out of her thoughts. "So I'm gonna meet Mai tonight, she wants to talk to me about something." Joey shrugged. "So I'll see ya later kay?" he said, smiling and getting up.

Serenity heard what he was saying and started to panic. _Talk to Joey! She's gonna blow my cover! I can't believe Mai would do something like that! I have to talk to her before then! _She got up swiftly from her bed.

"What's up?" Joey asked.

"Nothing, I just need to call someone." She said, picking up her pink phone and looking expectantly at Joey.

"What?" Joey said obliviously.

Serenity smiled.

"OH!" Joey finally realized what she wanted. "I'll see ya later sis!" he said, walking out and shutting the door.

Serenity sighed. _He's a little discombobulated at times, but how could someone hate Joey? He means well…only an idiot like Kaiba could not like Joey. Then again…_She picked up the phone quickly, shutting out her thoughts and dialing Mai's cell phone. She prayed that she would pick up.

"Talk to me it's Mai." Mai said casually.

"Mai!" Serenity yelled into the phone. She climbed into the closet; just to be sure that Joey wouldn't hear her.

"Mai you can't tell Joey! How could you do that!" Serenity said in a rush.

"What are you talking about?" Mai answered.

"Joey said you wanted to talk to him and I…" Serenity said, realizing she must have made a mistake.

Mai laughed. "I wasn't going to tell him anything!" she said. "I was only going to tell him that you were really stressed out from school and not to give you a hard time about anything, then maybe he would give you a little more space. And some other things." Mai said, with a hint of mischievousness in her voice.

Serenity let out the breath that she was holding. _I'm so stupid…_ "I'm sorry Mai!" she cried. "I was just…"

"Don't worry!" Mai said. "Talk to ya later!" she said, hanging up.

Serenity clambered out of the closet. _I should have never doubted Mai! _She continued to blame herself before lying down with a book. She fell asleep soon after, with her book open on by her side. She settled into a fitful sleep where she dreamt of a topless Kaiba who turned from an angel to a devil and rode away on a shiny cloud that resembled a motorcycle.

* * *

Mokuba walked in, his eyes wandering over the room. "What?" he said, taking a seat in a red plush armchair.

"First, you let the maids off…why…?" Kaiba gestured for an answer.

"I just wanted to have some fun I told you!" Mokuba said.

"And I suppose giving the maids a free day off satisfies this need for fun?" Kaiba said, folding his arms across his bare chest. (A/N: drool )

"Yeah…" Mokuba said, as if this was obvious. He hoped his brother would not question him further.

_The nerve of her, dragging me down there for a phony card! What was she thinking! Probably wasn't at all…_Kaiba smirked, and then wondered why Serenity had popped into his brain at that moment.

"And what's this about a Wheeler being your tutor?" Kaiba demanded.

"Well…" Mokuba started.

"Yes or no."

"Yes she's my tutor." Mokuba said, keeping it short and simple, hoping this would help him.

"WHY?" Kaiba started, pounding his fists on the desk.

"It's not my fault! My idiotic teachers think I need extra help and stuck me with her! You think I'm happy about it?" Mokuba said, raising his voice slightly.

_I agree with him there…idiotic teachers…I wonder if she is a good teacher…_

"Do you?" Mokuba pressed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kaiba demanded.

Mokuba looked at his feet, not saying anything.

_She didn't have to mess everything up, dragging me over there, tutoring him, and riding on MY motorcycle! She looked so idiotic after she took her helmet off…Idiotic in a beautiful way…_

"I didn't want you to know…" Mokuba said quietly.

"Why the hell not?" Kaiba said.

"You never needed tutoring, and I thought…"

"You're not me!" Kaiba pointed out.

Mokuba remained silent.

_Her arms around me…Her hair flowing in the wind…Her small perfect body…_Kaiba slammed his fist on the desk in frustration, from his thoughts and Mokuba. "Well is she helping you?" he asked, merely to say something over his thoughts. _But god she irritates me!_

"I guess, I mean she hasn't been tutoring me for very long, I can't really tell." Mokuba said truthfully.

_Her hand in mine for that short second…WHAT THE HELL! _Kaiba assumed that he had begun to go crazy. He poured himself a strong drink from a table on the far side of the living room. He bolted it down, and wiped his forehead. "You will continue study with her." Kaiba said, pouring another drink.

"WHAT?" Mokuba jumped up from the chair he was sitting in.

"You heard what I said, I don't have time for this, and obviously you need the help." Kaiba said, walking towards the door. _And you just want an excuse to see her again…_Kaiba stalked out of the room, slamming the door, as if slamming a mental door. He stormed into his room, and sat in an armchair. Before he knew it, he had sunken into a light sleep where Serenity hugging him close while flying into an army of blue eyes cards that looked like the pimply faced teenager from the store.

* * *

A/N: well it's shorter than the last chapter…SORRY! And sorry for the long update…I was lazy. Kill me if you wish. But at least review before you kill me. Thanks. 


	10. Three way Study Session

A/N: (surf) I think I am finally getting use to this. Otaku left me with a doozy but I think I might be able to pull this off. Well we will see. Once again, it would do wonders for my self esteem if you all read my first fanfic. Faltered Sights. Thank you! But now onto this story. Let's see where were we? Ah yes. Here we go.

A/N: (otaku) (Squeals) I loved this chapter and I'm sure you will too! Great job surf she had me in hysterics at one part! And there is a good amount of romance! Yay! (runs around in circles)

**TkMacintosh – **Thank you cake! (Eats it) Yummy ice-cream cake! My favorite! And mint-chocolate chip ice-cream? Yummy yummy…

**Nina – **lol thanks fer lovin it!

**Starinthenight – **Thank you! Surf's chappy is longer…here it is!

**Vaporeon13204 – **oh yeah they do…more to come!

**Seto Kaiba's babe – **well here's another chapter to read; hopefully you'll get to it today! I think they get better as they go on and longer too!

_Italics - _thinking

**Forbidden Temptations**

Three way study session 

Serenity lay under her pink covers. Something was disturbing her sleep. She wasn't happy about it. It was driving her mad! Finally she lifted her pillow and held it over her head. The noise was getting louder. In frustration she threw her pillow at what was making the sound. The pillow knocked the phone out of its holster. Mokuba's voice poured out of it.

"Serenity? Hello, are you there? SERENITY!" Mokuba sounded peeved. Serenity reached from her bed to grab her pink phone but couldn't reach. She reached a little further and made a swipe for the phone. She missed, and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow! Ow! That wasn't smart." She rubbed her elbow that was now tingling with pain.

"Serenity! I hear you! Answer me!" Mokuba ordered. Serenity picked up the phone still wincing as she did so.

"Yeah I am here. What is it?" Serenity asked.

"Its 9:15 on a Sunday! You were supposed to be here 45 minutes ago! Don't you remember, we added this day to our tutoring sessions." Mokuba said with frustration in his voice.

"You told me Kaiba found out!"

"Yeah so?"

"Your brother doesn't mind me tutoring you?" Serenity was puzzled now.

"No, he thinks it is a great idea, but he is pissed now. You were supposed to be here! Hurry Serenity, or he might not let you come anymore!" Mokuba said hurriedly.

"Wow, that's weird." Serenity stated the obvious.

"Yeah tell me about it. Do you know how freaked out I got the other night. I mean he told me we needed to talk and then we went into the room and he asked me about the maids and the butler and the driver and then he was," Mokuba took a breath, "like why did you do that? I told him I wanted to spend time with him. And then he asked about you a lot-"

"About me?" Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah you! I know I was weirded out too. Anyways after that he told me that you had to keep coming and then he just stormed out of the room all huffy and puffy! I was way freaked out be this! He never acts like that you know and I-"

"Okay, okay Mokuba, I am on my way. Just give me a sec. Bye!" Serenity slammed her phone down and got up. She had to hurry. But as she stood she tripped over the hem of her pajamas. She fell hard to the floor! Thud! She propped herself up on one elbow. "Today is just not my day."

When she finally did reach her closet safely she was met with another problem. She had no idea what she was going to wear. Normally this wasn't a problem but Seto was going to see her... WHAT! That didn't make sense! Since when did Serenity Wheeler care about what Seto Kaiba thought of her clothes? She shook her head and grabbed the closest thing to her. She put it on and then decided against it. She did this a total of six times before she was satisfied. She had decided on a light yellow summer dress. True it was spring, but the day was especially sunny and Serenity could see no harm. She wore a matching hat that shaded her from the sun's glare. Her shoes were plain white tennis shoes. She grabbed her purse and swung it over her shoulder. All set to go she stepped from her room, and bumped right into Joey.

"Hello big brother." She said with a warm smile.

"Where are you goin' all dolled up, huh?" Joey asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am just going to the mall and I am meeting up with some friends from school." Serenity thought of a quick alibi. Joey bought it. He stretched and yawned.

"Call me if you need anything, okay Seren."

"Of course Joey. You got it." A sharp pain of guilt went through her. She hugged her purse for comfort.

"Okay then, you have a good time with ya friends. Don' do anythin' crazy." he smiled at her. Another sharp pain. Serenity nodded and side-stepped around her brother. She moved to the front door and out of the house. She closed the door and then leaned against it. She sighed in relief and then continued on her way.

As she ran down the steps, she bumped into someone. With out looking up she yelled excuse me and continued on her way. Her mind was on other things at the moment. Kaiba had asked about her, this was amazing. No! No! This wasn't right. Serenity had her brother to think about! Tristan looked at her with shock in his eyes. Serenity was changing, a lot. Tristan continued on his way up the stairs and knocked on the door. Two minutes later Joey answered.

Serenity ran down the street to the bus stop. Just as she arrived the bus pulled away.

"No! Wait, you have to come back! I am already late!" She ran after the bus. But it continued on its route. Serenity cursed. Something she did not often do. "Now I won't be able to see Kaiba! I mean Mokuba! That's what I meant!"

She tried to correct herself but it was too late. Saying it out loud finalized the thought. Serenity realized she had fallen for Seto Kaiba. But how could that be? He was so annoying and rude! But then it always did keep her on the edge of her seat. He wasn't all bad. I mean he couldn't have been. Those boxes of girls. They all wrote how wonderful he was as a boyfriend. There must be some way to - her thoughts were interrupted by the blaring of a horn.

"Yo! Serenity! Hop in." Serenity looked around to see who was calling her. Duke? It was. Her had driven by in his vet and had seen Serenity. He pulled up next to her. Serenity seemed baffled. "Just get in; I can take you where ever you want to go." Serenity knew this was her one shot to getting to the Kaiba Mansion any time soon, so she did.

"Thank you so much."

"Where are you goin'?" He asked looking at her in her small yellow dress. In truth it wasn't revealing at all, but it did outline her figure very well.

"I need to go to the highland part of Domino." Without even asking why, Duke sped off to comply to her wish. Now despite Duke's great body, he was a junk food lover. Chip bags and soda's littered his car floor. Serenity tried not to step on any of it but it was very hard.

"Sorry for the mess, I haven't been able to clean it in a while. You know a business to run and everything. It is hard to find the time to do any of that stuff." Duke smiled smugly. "So where would this lovely lady like to be dropped off exactly?"

Serenity thought of the closet street to the Kaiba Mansion, without giving away where she was headed. Duke didn't seem to notice at all, as soon as she told him, Duke sped up even faster. They reached their destination in record time, due to the three or four red lights that Duke raced through. He then pulled to the side of the street.

"So Serenity, tonight I am not doing anythi-" But Serenity was already out the door and running. She shouted back a "Thank you!"

Duke sighed and leaned back in the driver seat. "She so wants me." he said and then drove off.

Serenity had Duke drop her off three blocks from the house. She ran the whole way. By the time she got there, she was out of breath and bending over. She allowed herself a minute to catch her breath before she rang the doorbell in the shape of the blue eyes.

"Coming!" the newest maid called.

"No! I will get it." Was that Kaiba's voice. Serenity quickly straightened her clothes and hair. She was pulling her hat back on when the door opened. It was Kaiba, but he looked different. It was on the tip of her tongue. His eyes! They didn't look like solid blocks of eyes. Now they were more like a winter sky. It wasn't much but it was an improvement. Crap! She had to stop thinking about this! About him.

"You're late."

"I am sorry, I thought for sure that you- I woke up late, it won't happen again don't worry." He moved to the side, giving her just enough room to get by. Kaiba shut the door behind her.

"This way." The harshness in his voice remained the same though. Serenity sighed and fallowed him. She noticed Kaiba was dressed in his usual blue drab colors but not in a suit. It was interesting and different. He was wearing a white wife-beater (1). His pants were dark blue and his shoes were black.

"What are you looking at?" Kaiba asked. Serenity turned red. She had been caught checking out Seto Kaiba and by him none the less. Kaiba just gave her an irritated look. "Girls."

Serenity noticed on the way there that they past the room that the boxes were in. She stared at the door as they walked by. Kaiba looked back at her. When she noticed she looked down at the ground turning redder.

Kaiba then led her outside. That's when Serenity passed the small statues of the blue eyes white dragon. They didn't attack like last time, and Serenity was positive that she saw a smug look on Kaiba's face.

"Here you are. I will go get Mokuba." With no further instruction he left Serenity to be on her own. A small table was out. On it were Mokuba's school books. She sat down in a seat and looked out at Kaiba's garden. It was beautiful. Acres and acres of flowers, pathways, and ponds. As Serenity sat out there admiring the view, the two Kaiba brothers walked out.

"Finally Serenity!" Serenity turned around to see a very stern looking Mokuba. "Take all day next time, and then we can study under the stars." Mokuba said sarcastically.

"Sorry Mokuba, you know I thought that your bro-" Seto appeared next to him.

"Let's get started." Kaiba said.

"What?"

"Yeah Serenity, Kaiba is going to help us today. Isn't that great? This is going to be perfect! I will have the girls bring out brunch!" Mokuba hurried inside.

"Mokuba never mentioned that you would be joining us." Serenity swallowed. This day was not turning out as she had expected.

"It is my home." Kaiba said simply.

"Right, I mean I just thought that you would be busy today." Serenity said.

"Well it's a Saturday. I think that gives me license to be at home, don't you?" Kaiba said a little more coldly than before. Serenity nodded and the two of them were left in an awkward silence. Kaiba then sat in one of the chairs on either side of Serenity. She just had to sit in the middle.

It was obvious Seto was about to say something when Mokuba came back out.

"Okay! I am ready for this. Science today, right Serenity?" Both of the Kaiba brothers looked at her. Serenity noticed how different the boys looked.

"Uh... yeah science, that's right." Her gaze lingered on the older Kaiba for one more second than it should have.

"What are you staring at?" He commanded.

"Oh, nothing... you seem different." She pushed the envelope as far as she could.

"You don't make any sense. Just start. I want to see if you're actually doing anything." Kaiba sneered.

Twenty minutes into the lesson Mokuba got stuck. Serenity tried to explain best she could but Mokuba was just lost. Kaiba was now standing and pacing behind them. He too was frustrated for Mokuba. Finally he bent down and leaning over Serenity, pointed to the definition of rolling friction.

"Look Mokuba, the difference between rolling friction and sliding friction is this. Say you had a car. Well with wheels it rolls around because there is less friction, but sliding friction would be like a car with no wheels. It would be harder to move around." Kaiba explained, releasing his frustration. He then looked over at Serenity. She was right there. Their faces only inches apart. Slowly he said, "It is easy if you think of it like that."

"Oh! Okay! I get it now. So roller blades equal rolling friction and moving a desk is sliding friction." Mokuba wrote down the answers. He looked up to see his older brother and Serenity still very close to one another.

It was Serenity that broke their gaze. She turned to Mokuba's homework; she quickly looked over his work. Correct, correct, corre- Why was Kaiba still staring at her? Did he like making her feel uncomfortable? Serenity was red now.

Kaiba couldn't pull his gaze away. Serenity in that dress was breathtaking. He wasn't sure if this was just an attraction or he really did like her. Then again if he did like her, why did he? Was it because she was a wonderful person that was helping his brother and beautiful. Or was it because she was off limits, Kaiba was not use to not being able to have something. These thought were driving him crazy. But standing so close to her right now, catching the fragrance of her cheap perfume, he knew it couldn't be that. Finally he came to his senses and told himself that he was being ridiculous. He sat back in his seat.

"Good job Mokuba." Kaiba said.

"Yes, all done with homework! We ended early today." Mokuba stated excitedly.

"Okay then. I guess this is where I leave. See you on Tuesday Mokuba." Serenity pushed her chair back to leave at the same time so did Seto. As they did so the maids came out with plate upon plate of delicious food.

"Stay, we made enough for three." Mokuba said.

"You had enough made for an army!" Serenity watched as butlers brought out more tables for the food. "Besides Mokuba, I don't want to over stay my welcome."

"It's fine, you can stay." Kaiba said. Serenity thought she saw a ray of hope in his icy blue eyes, but it was gone a second later.

"Yeah, okay I will stay, but just for a little while." Serenity gave in to temptation. Well a little while turned into all night. It wasn't until Serenity was putting Mokuba to bed with Kaiba that she realized what time it was.

"Nine o-clock! It can't be! I can't believe I stayed so late! I have to get home, Joey will be worried." Serenity rushed out of the messy room and down the hall. But then she stopped. "Uh Kaiba..."

"Yes, follow me. I will show you where the front door is." There was a cute smirk on his face. He walked past her, down the hall and then down the stairs. Two minutes later they were at the front door.

"Thank you... Well goodnight." Serenity spoke softly.

"Yes, good night." Kaiba said, as Serenity turned to leave. "Thank you. I mean you know, for helping Mokuba." He continued.

"He is a great kid. I like helping him." Oh he looks so cute right now, Serenity thought. Kaiba was leaning against the door, his arm above his head.

"It means a lot to him... to me." Seto's usual coldness was not there. He slowly leaned down. Cupping her chin in one hand he lifted her face up to meet his. He planted his lips on hers, giving her a soft kiss. Serenity didn't pull away and this gave Kaiba motive to kiss her a little deeper. '_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?'_ Kaiba screamed in his mind. He quickly pulled himself away from her. "Good night!" He then turned, went inside and quickly shut the door.

Serenity was left outside with a baffled look. Seto Kaiba had just kissed her. It was a miracle! It was disgusting! Not the kiss, no never that. In all respects, Seto was a great kisser. But Serenity Wheeler had just kissed her brother's worst enemy. Guilt piled onto her.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I will be taking you home now." An older man, in a suit was standing farther down the walkway. It obviously the driver that had driven Mokuba to the library so many times before. There was a huge smile on his face. Serenity guessed that he had seen what Kaiba had done with her.

"Thank you." She followed him to the limo. "Do you need directions?"

"Oh no Miss. Master Kaiba already told me where you live." The smile was still on his face. He opened the back door to the limo for her. She slid in and made herself comfortable. "Thank you."

"No, thank you Miss." He then shut the door leaving Serenity questioning why he had said that.

_'Seto Kaiba kissed me. I can't believe he would do that. Although I did kinda kiss him back, but he caught me off guard. What am I going to do?_' she battled in her mind. But it didn't matter. Tonight Serenity had completed the thirty hours she needed. There was no need for her to go back to the Kaiba mansion. Maybe she would press her luck and continue to help Mokuba; he was doing so well now. And she could still see Kaiba. Yes, it had to work. Serenity thought of ways to improve her plan and of Seto's kiss while Winston drove her home.

* * *

(1) Wife-beater- type of white shirt that is like a tank top but kind of see-thru

* * *

A/N: (surf) Hope you all liked it. I was kinda in the moment. I really stink at all this lovely dovey stuff but please don't be too harsh, I did try. I hope I didn't make Kaiba too soft either. Gah! So many mistakes! Otaku, I hope you have an idea on how to fix this in the next chapter! I did try and make it long though. That's what is important right? Review please.

A/N: (otaku) see I told you wasn't that great? Cookies for surf! I have no clue what I'm going to do in the next chapter. I feel bad cause I'm always the one who takes so long to update! Well I'll just let you review and I'll get working on the 11th chapter. Make us happy!


	11. Tea's New Job

A/N: okay sorry about the wait… I'm a lazy asshole and that's all I can say…kill me now. OH yeah, I now have a live journal account. I'm happy. And I'm eating kettle corn. I love that stuff. And listening to Evanescence. How much better could it get? Well, if Bakura were here…

**TkMacintosh** – As long as it doesn't have nuts…candy…good…

**Starinthenight – **you better continue too! I'm still waiting for more of your story! From what I've read, and you've told me, it's really good!

**Seto's Only Love – **hm..i think Serenity might disagree with your username…lol I don't even know what a wife beater is…I had to ask surf bout that one!

**Sango – **Hey you're right! I didn't notice that…shows what a good editor I am! Ah well…hey is it Sango as in from InuYasha? I love that show…

**Purple-dragon-123 – **thank you! and I found the cutest pic of them kissing…but I lost it when stupid neopets froze my other account…oh well

**Dreamer of Dragons – **Thank you for adding me and I like your username. I love dragons. Have you ever read the book Eragon? Cause it's this really good dragon book…I'm a bit of a bookworm…and mangaworm…

**Svakee2000 – **woah don't die on me! Here's the next chapter!

**Dreammistress Jade – **yay! What kind of stamp? Does it have Bakura on it? Okay, I'll take it then!

Also thanks for reviewing: **Rosegoddess874, Seto Kaiba's Babe, **and of course **vaporeon13204**.

* * *

**Forbidden Temptations**

Tea's New Job

The next day Serenity had to go to school, and actually focus on something other than the Kaibas. Or, one particular Kaiba. Seto Kaiba. Naturally, he was all she could think about. Besides the guilt she had for Joey. She really couldn't go on lying to her brother. But now that the volunteer hours were up, that wouldn't be a problem. She wished that all her problems end like that.

She endured all her classes with her head inches from the desk, wishing it was a soft fluffy pillow. After what seemed an eternity, lunch finally came and since it was a nice day, she took her lunch outside. She looked around for Joey, thinking she could catch up with him and talk. She spotted him sitting with everyone else at a large table under a tree.

"Hi guys!" she waved. Nearly everyone waved frantically back and Serenity laughed.

Joey came up to her. "Hey sis, how's it goin'?" He asked.

"Not so great." Serenity said truthfully, sitting down with her lunch.

"Why?" he asked, worried.

"Oh, nothing, just the usual school…" She said, covering up for her slip of tongue. She began eating, avoiding Tristan looking up every five seconds at her. It was bothering her.

"I hear ya I had so many tests…" Joey complained, stuffing his face at the same time.

"JOEY!" Everyone ducked for cover as pieces of ham sandwich flew all over the place.

"Oops." Joey said, wiping his mouth. Everyone came out from under the table, looking around to make sure it was safe.

At this point, Tea walked up. "Hey guys!" She said with enthusiasm to see her friends.

"Hello Tea." Serenity said as Tea sat down next to her. Tea smiled brightly and began eating her lunch.

When everyone had gone to their next classes, Serenity began to clear the table. She still had fifteen minutes before her next class. "They're such slobs." She said to herself, picking up Joey's lunch bag that had been strewn on the ground.

"I agree." Tea said. Serenity had forgotten that Tea had a little free time now as well. Tea helped her clean up, cringing when she had to pick up their mess.

Serenity noticed something about Tea. She was quiet. That was definitely not usual. "Hey Tea, is everything okay? You seem kind of distracted." Serenity said, voicing her concerns.

"Oh! I'm just worried about this new job I got. I start today and I'm really nervous." Tea said, sitting down on the now clean bench.

"Really! Congratulations where is the job?" Serenity asked, relieved that it wasn't something more serious.

"Kaiba Corp. I'm going to be working as a part-time secretary there. I figure I can earn some money to save up for dance school!" Tea said, thrusting her fist in the air.

It took a second for the words to register in Serenity's mind. "Kaiba Corp?" She managed to squeak out when she had recovered from the initial shock.

"Yeah! I'm getting paid much more than anywhere else!" Tea said happily.

"So you're working at the business headquarters?" Serenity asked casually.

"Yes!" Tea said.

Serenity nodded. _It's no big deal; Kaiba Corp is a major company. A lot of people work there. _Serenity assured herself.

"I'm happy for you." She said, standing up. "I gotta go now, but good luck!" Serenity said.

"Thank you! You made me feel so much better! And as long as I have my friends standing by me, we can do anything! Right, Serenity? Serenity?" Tea looked around, but Serenity had hastily made her escape before Tea could go into another friendship speech. Tea shrugged and started walking towards the building.

* * *

The next night, Serenity was studying for a biology test when the phone rang. She didn't feel like moving her comfortable position, so she let it go. Joey was sleeping, and nothing would wake him up. _Let them take a message. _She thought, turning back to the large textbook.

"Hi it's Joey and Serenity. Leave a message and we'll call you back soon. Thanks!"The message said aloud. BEEEEEP!

She stopped flipping throught pages for a moment to see who it was. "Hello, this is-" Serenity dove for the phone when she heard whose voice it was. She was afraid that Joey would have heard, even though she knew that wasn't possible.

"Hello?" She said tentatively, hoping and not hoping that it was who she thought it was.

"Wheeler? I just wanted to let you know that Mokuba has been doing much better in school." Kaiba said.

"I-" Serenity began, but was cut off as Kaiba continued talking.

"And I do NOT think it is a good idea to cut off his tutoring right now, when he is at a critical stage, and at the last couple months of the school year." Kaiba continued. "You will resume teaching him this Saturday and continue as previously scheduled." He commanded.

"Well, I finished my community service hours already." Serenity said in a small voice.

"So? Oh you want to get paid." Kaiba said coldly.

"No it's just -"

"Fine, I would be glad to pay you. You have helped Mokuba a great deal already." Kaiba said.

"You really don't have to." Serenity said, though her mind said, y_es, yes Joey and I could use could use the money!_

Kaiba ignored her and said, "Fine. I will have someone pick you up at nine o'clock on Saturday."

"That's really alright." Serenity started to protest, but he had already hung up.

She sighed and flopped back on her bed. No use trying to go back to studying now. _That was odd. He acted like he didn't even kiss me at all. It probably didn't even mean anything to him. _Serenity thought, though an inner part of her asked, t_hen why did he do it?_ She agonized in her thoughts for a while before she angrily turned off the light and fell asleep.

* * *

On Friday, some interesting news came from Tea. Once again, it was their fifteen minutes of free time, and Tea was talking excitedly about her job. "I've been switched to working at the Kaiba mansion as Seto Kaiba's personal secretary!" She said happily.

"What?" Serenity blurted out.

"Aren't you happy for me?" Tea said, pouting a little.

"No, no I was just – how did that happen?" Serenity asked.

"Apparently the last one quit and no one else would take her place!" Tea continued. "And even though I hate Kaiba, I'll give him one thing. He sure is hot. And he might like me." Tea said, laughing.

It took all the self-control Serenity had to keep her face straight. She felt odd. Was it jealousy? _No, why would I be jealous of Tea?_ She tried to tell herself. _Because she gets to work alongside Seto every afternoon. _She countered. _Seto can't really like her, can he?_

"Serenity?" Tea waved her hand in front of Serenity's face.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Serenity said.

"About…?" Tea said.

"Nothing." Serenity answered, sighing. "I gotta run." She said, pulling herself up off the bench and walking away.

Needless to say, the rest of the day didn't go very well. She was too caught up in her own thoughts that she failed to notice what was going on around her, and more than once a teacher caught her doing so. She was so relieved when the final bell rang that she rushed out of her desk, not even hearing Tristan calling her name.

* * *

When Tristan met up with the rest of the gang, he asked them, "Hey, do you think Serenity has been acting a little strange lately?"

"You're just jealous because she likes me and not you." Duke said nonchalantly, while flipping his hair. Bad thing to say.

"YOU!" Tristan growled, lunging at him. Joey pulled him back, and Duke did not even look up.

"Ah yes, the way I see it, Serenity is completely taken with me." Duke said calmly.

Tristan glared at Duke. "You're going to get it…" he muttered.

"Everyone calm down!" Tea said, stepping in. "Friends shouldn't fight!" she said.

"SHUT UP TEA!" Tristan glared at her.

Tea backed away, looking hurt.

"Maybe we can jis talk dis out k?" Joey said.

"Fine." Tristan crossed his arms. "All I'm sayin' is that Serenity hasn't been acting like herself lately. Has anyone else noticed?" He said.

Everyone looked at around at each other. Mai spoke up. "She's just preoccupied, give her some space." She said. "Not everyone wants to hang out with a bunch of dopes like you." She laughed.

"I'm serious." Tristan said.

"So was I." Mai returned. "I don't know about you, but I'm gonna get going." She said, picking up her purse. "I'll see you goons later." She said, strolling off to her car.

And that was all that was said on the subject. But Joey began thinking more of his sister, and if she really was changing as much as Tristan believed she was. It wasn't until Duke suggested that they go out for pizza that his mind drifted elsewhere. To the topic of food.

* * *

Saturday came and Serenity pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a light blue t-shirt under a jean jacket. It took her forever to make this decision, as she knew she would be seeing Kaiba again. She put on a little makeup, but not too much, as that wasn't her style. She put on a little lip-gloss and went into Joey's room. "Joey? I'm leaving!" She said, to all that could be seen of him. His head.

"Where are you going this time?" Joey asked blearily.

"I have to study with some people." Serenity said. "I might be out for a while." She said, trying to lie as little as possible.

"K. I'm going out with Mai later, so I'll see ya." He said, turning over and burying his face in the pillow again.

Serenity tiptoed out of the apartment to find a sleek black limo waiting for her. She sighed. Ah well, it was better than walking. Or having to catch a ride with Duke again. She got into the back, and noticed that it was the same old guy who had driven her home after Seto kissed her. He was grinning away at her thru the rear view mirror. Serenity stared out the window. What was up with him?

Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of the Kaiba mansion. Serenity stepped out of the limo. The old guy grinned a toothy grin at her before driving away. Serenity once again wondered if he had too much coffee that morning. She shrugged and walked up to the door, and knocked. A maid answered. Serenity tried to tell herself not to be disappointed that it wasn't Seto.

"Mokuba has requested to study in his room today." The maid said, pointing to a hallway.

"So I just follow that hall to Mokuba's room?" Serenity clarified.

"Yes." The maid said, walking away.

'_Friendly.' _Serenity thought sarcastically. She started walking up the stairs and down the hallway to Mokuba's room. She turned a corner, and saw… _'Tea?' _Serenity gasped. Tea was walking in Serenity's direction. Serenity panicked. _'What am I gonna do?'_ She thought frantically. Then she spotted a door, further down the hall, from where she had just walked past. It looked small, like a closet. Serenity ran and jerked it open. She literally fell into the closet, landing on something soft. Serenity reached her hand out to see what it was.

"That would be my face." A deep voice said quietly.

Serenity gasped. "What-who-?" Serenity blurted out, before a hand covered her mouth.

"Quiet! Do you want her to find me?"

"Kaiba…?" Serenity guessed.

"Nice observation, now will you please keep your voice down, I'd appreciate it." Kaiba said.

"Who are you hiding from?" Serenity asked.

"That monster out there! I never knew someone to be so annoying." Kaiba said, in a disgusted voice.

Serenity guessed that he was talking about Tea. Then she realized that she was still sitting in his lap. She blushed, and was thankful that it was dark in the closet. She blushed again. "Uh, Kaiba?" she said, trying to move.

Kaiba didn't make any move. "Stop!" he commanded. "If you move she'll get suspicious and come over here! She's already looking for me. Just stay put." He hissed.

Serenity sighed and tried to stay as still as possible. Now that she was trying, it was ten times harder. "Is she gone yet?" she said impatiently.

Kaiba didn't say anything.

"Sorry. I'll be quiet." Serenity said, and found a position that agreed with her. Only after a few minutes did she realize that she was leaning her head on his chest. She tensed and became aware that Kaiba was absently stroking her hair. She didn't know what to do. On the outside, she seemed to be calm, but her mind was going crazy.

Footsteps walked by, and a voice whined, "Seto? Where are you?" Then the footsteps died away, but still they remained in the same position, both not wanting to break the moment.

After what seemed an eternity, Serenity finally said quietly, "Um…I think she's gone."

Kaiba nodded, got up and opened the door. With that, Serenity fell off his lap onto the floor. "Oof." She said, not to gracefully. Light flooded into the small closet, and Serenity sat there, blinking.

Kaiba looked down at her. He smirked, and covered his mouth with his hand.

"What are you doing?" Serenity asked. "HEY! Are you laughing at me?" She demanded.

Kaiba was shaking, trying to contain himself. He couldn't lose his cool.

"Just laugh." Serenity said, shaking her head. "Or you'll explode."

This seemed even funnier to Kaiba. He let out a deep laugh.

"Good. Now you can stop laughing at me." Serenity said, pulling herself up. "What did I do anyway?"

Kaiba had regained control of himself. "The look on your face. It was hilarious."

Serenity didn't know what to say to that. "Um…I should probably get to Mokuba…" she said, although she didn't want to leave, not now when he was acting so…different.

Kaiba nodded. "Come to my office afterwards to get paid." He said, his attitude completely changing, before he turned and walked down the hall.

Serenity sighed, watching his retreating back. She had screwed up again. She walked down the hall to Mokuba's room, but she couldn't help thinking of the look on Kaiba's face when he was laughing, or the feel of his fingers in her hair.

After another couple hours spent laboring over Mokuba's studies, Serenity decided he had done well, and left to go to Kaiba's office. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the footsteps behind her.

"OHMYGOSH! SERENITY!" Tea's dreaded voice screamed.

Serenity stopped, not wanting to turn around. Tea ran up behind her. "What are YOU doing here?" she said accusingly.

"Um…." Serenity said. '_Why not tell the truth?' _She thought. '_It would be better than lying. That always makes things worse.'_

"I'm tutoring Mokuba. For community service." She said. "Please don't tell. I don't want Joey to know." Serenity pleaded.

"Of course! That's what friends are for!" Tea said happily. "I have to go find Seto." She said, walking in the direction of Kaiba's office.

"Tea?" Serenity said. "I think I saw him down a hall back that way." She pointed from the direction she had come.

"Thanks." Tea walked off down the hall.

Serenity let out the breath she had been holding throughout their entire conversation. That was way too close.

She met no one else on the rest of her walk to Kaiba's office. She knocked on the door. "Hello?" she said.

"What?" Kaiba yelled, and opened the door. "Oh." He said. "Come in." he said, holding the door open.

Serenity walked in a little bit, and stood, rocking slightly on her heels.

Kaiba shuffled thru some papers on his desk, and handed Serenity an envelope.

"Um…thanks." She said, taking it and turning around to leave.

"I'll drive you." He said.

"That's alright. You have work." Serenity laughed.

"I can't work. That monster is still lurking, trying to find me." He said seriously.

Serenity stifled a giggle with her hand. Kaiba looked at her and walked out the door. Serenity followed, and they walked in silence until they came to his incredible storeroom of cars. Without thinking, Serenity walked over to the motorcycle helmet and took it off the shelf.

"I thought you didn't like motorcycles." Kaiba asked.

"What?" Serenity looked down at the helmet in her hand. "Oh, well…I might have changed my mind." She said, shrugging.

Kaiba didn't say anything, but took his helmet from the shelf as well. "Hold on." He said, as they both mounted the bike, and he took off, roaring down the front driveway.

From a window in the Kaiba mansion, Tea looked up at the noise. She glimpsed Kaiba and….who was that with him? Could that be…Serenity? "No," Tea laughed aloud. "She hates Kaiba. I think."

Serenity held tight to Kaiba, and noticed that he had a distinct smell. Not a disgusting smell, actually the complete opposite. He smelled like a mixture of expensive cologne and coffee. It sounds like a strange mix, but on Kaiba, it was perfect.

After about ten minutes the exhilarating rush of the wind was over as Kaiba pulled to a stop in front of Serenity and Joey's apartment. Serenity got off and took off her helmet, handing it to Kaiba.

"Why are you giving that to me?" Kaiba demanded.

"Uh…it's your helmet." Serenity said.

"You want me to carry that on a motorcycle." Kaiba said.

"Well I can't take it!" Serenity said, raising her voice. "What will Joey think?"

"The mutt?" Kaiba said.

"He's not a mutt!" Serenity yelled, glaring at Kaiba.

"He's the filthiest mutt I've ever seen." Kaiba stated.

Serenity grabbed his jacket and shook him. "He's not a mutt and you better not call him that again! He's my brother and you should respect him! Or else I'll quit tutoring Mokuba and I can tell you that you'll have a hard time finding someone who'll do it!" she yelled in his face, before releasing him and stomping off into her apartment. A few seconds into the building, she realized she was still holding his helmet. She marched back outside, shoved it at him, and marched back inside.

A/N: I hope you didn't mind the small bit of Tea bashing. I couldn't resist. Plus, it went with the story. So how bout clicking that little itsy bitsy button over there that says review! thanks!


	12. Confessed Love and Betrayal

A/N: (surf) -Tries to dodge all the rotten fruit and- Was that a brick? -bricks- I am so sorry, Otaku said I could have some time, and I took it way out of control. But I promise this chapter makes up for the wait! Lots of stuff happens! It's a real zinger! I am actually proud! Not about how long it took, but... well you get the idea. Hope you like it. Sorry Otaku.

A/N: (otaku) Oooh, I love co-writing, that way I still get the excitement of a new chapter from surf, plus I get to write too! The best of both worlds. And let me say that I am in LOVE with this chapter. It's great. I'll shut up now and let you read. Just remember to review cause I think Surf deserves lotsa them! I'm hoping to get to 100! Only 8 more!

* * *

**Dreammistress Jade – **Eee, Bakura picture. Yami Bakura, right? -drools- Oh, you guys just love teasing me. Surf was teasing me with Bakura yesterday. -pouts- Thanks for the great review as always.

**xXRoseGoddess874Xx – **Thank you, and I'm sorry I forgot to read one of your fics! I meant to, but forgetful me! I think I'm gonna check out CrazyBeautiful. I'll send a review when I do!

**Svakee2000 – **Hm…I don't think Seto would personally choose Tea for his secretary, she was the only one who would do it, he probably didn't know until she showed up. At least that's what I would think. Thanks for the review and I agree with you. Tea is evil! You'll hate her even more after this chapter, sorry.

**Dreamer of Dragons – **Good luck on the poetry contest, well it's probably over already since Eldest already came out. I want to read it so bad! Waiting til one of my friends buys it…lol hey I buy the manga for everyone to borrow, so…more displays of Serenity's temper in this chapter! Oh yeah, and the picture link didn't work for me, sorry. I have lost my address bar before, extremely annoying, I can sympathize. Did you get it back?

**Pixi-kitty – **Oh, I didn't mean that Tea had a crush on Kaiba, she just thought he was hot. Understandable. Tee hee.

**TkMacintosh – **mmm…candy…-shares with surf- She deserves lotsa candy for this chapter!

**Seto's Only Love** – What part with Yami trying to make Tea like him? I don't remember writing that, I wouldn't cause I agree with you, he deserves better than Tea. Personally, I think Yami should be with Yugi, his hikari, forever and always. But that's just me. Yes, I'm a fan of shounen-ai. I love it! Aw, its so cute. 

**MariksWife – **Um…well here's your existence, you can, uh, keep it. Lol.

**Sarah – **Cool, that's an interesting thing to point out. Well more fighting-love from both our wonderful lovers in this chapter.

**Purple-dragon-123 – **Yeah, like I said to svakee2000, I don't think he would personally choose her over a bunch of people, he most likely would choose her last, but she was the only one that would take the job.

**Vaporeon13204 – **Slight Tea bashing (I added some, tee hee) but she really is evil in this chapter. And more sweet moments too! We have to have a rp weekend sometime.

**Kaibas1girl – **two reviews! Me like.

Shoutout to all the Tea haters/bashers – **svakee2000**, **Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI**, **Seto's Only Love**, **snowmouse**, **vaporeon13204**! You guys rock, I hate Tea too!

Also thank you for reviewing: **Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI****, Starinthenight, Painsys, snowmouse, rayearth-luvr, **and **shanichan11**. Keep reviewing everyone!

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-gi-oh. insert witty comment here

* * *

**Forbidden Temptations**

Confessed Love and Betrayal

She was still angry with Seto but what could she do? Mokuba needed her, and she was growing attached to him, kind of like a little brother older sister thing. That's why she had to back, no matter what. Even if Kaiba was there...

Who was she kidding? She was dying to see the older brother again, but how could she even look at him when he refused to be nice to her brother. Ah well maybe he would apologize. Then again maybe not. She still had to try! She walked up towards the door and knocked, and then waited for the maid. When the door opened though it wasn't who she was expecting. But it wasn't the older Kaiba either.

"Tea?" Serenity shook the shock away from her eyes. Serenity would have to get used to the fact that Tea was now working at the Kaiba Mansion as well. Serenity tried walk in but Tea stood firmly in the doorframe.

"Serenity?" Tea said in equal confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to see-"

"Oh yeah, you came to see Kaiba for your last check! Duh! Silly me! Come on in." Tea said warmly. Tea stepped to the side and Serenity came in and faced the other girl.

"Last check? What are you talking about?" Serenity asked confused.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I am surprised you lasted this long. Mokuba wasn't too happy when he found out I was his new tutor; he threw a huge fit! I can tell you right now, boy does he have a temper that one! But I think with a little work I can get him to be a well-mannered little angel!" She smiled.

"Wait!" Serenity shook her head again in frustration. "Start over. Last check? New tutor? None of this is making sense to me!"

"But... Mr. Kaiba... He said that you quit yesterday. He asked me to start where you left off in Mokuba's school work." Serenity was getting mad. "Anyways Serenity, I have to get back to Mokuba..."

"Where is he!" She demanded.

"Mokuba is outside but I am about to start on scho-"

"No the other one!"

"Mr. Kaiba is in his office, but I don't think-"

"Then don't think!" Serenity said rudely before she rushed off toward Kaiba's office. She pretty much had the whole mansion mapped out in her mind now. It took her no time at all to find his office. She could hear him talking on the phone as expected.

But that didn't stop her. She opened the door and stormed in. Seto looked up and then back down at his desk. Did Serenity see something other than coldness in his eyes? No, she didn't think so. He pulled out an envelope with Serenity's name on it. He held it out to her and continued his conversation.

Serenity looked at the envelope with disgust. She smacked it out of his hand. He stopped talking and just hung up on the phone. "Why the hell did you do that?" He hissed at her.

"I never said I quit! You can't just get rid of me you know! I had a commitment to Mokuba! Not you!" Serenity said heatedly.

"First of all I can do what ever I want! Second, I just hung up on a very important client and third you're not needed here!" Seto shot back.

"But I didn't quit!" Serenity repeated.

"Consider yourself fired!" Seth stared coldly at her, daring her to try and argue with him again.

"I don't understand why you are doing this!" Serenity looked around the room, as if the answers were written on the walls. "Mokuba's grades are better than ever and... you and I-"

"I have my reasons! Yes, Mokuba is doing better but he asked for someone else!" Kaiba said.

"I don't believe you!" Serenity said. Seto couldn't believe his own lie either. Mokuba had begged his older brother not to do it, but like he said the older Kaiba had his reasons. He was becoming distracted. Work was getting boring and that was scary. Seto was finding that his thoughts often drifted to a young brunette. He had sworn to himself he would never let another hag cast their spell on him, but Serenity seemed so sincere. That's how they all had seemed at first, he had reminded himself. No, he wouldn't let himself be pulled into another trap! After their kiss good-bye, there wasn't a moment he wasn't thinking about Serenity. It had been so long since he had felt the companionship of another. He thought back to the other girls he had dated many years ago.

Aiko, the name brought a sting to his heart. He had thought that she would be the one, but she had turned out the worst. She was only after his money and he had almost fell for it! He shook the thought of her from his head and turned his attention back to Serenity with a colder look.

"Yeah, well, I have made this decision final! There is your paycheck, now I have important business to attend to!" He picked up the phone and turned his back to her.

He dialed, one ring, two... "Hello?"

"Hello. This is Seto Kaiba and I am calling about the new draft."

"Hello sir, there is some good news! We here at Du-" The line went dead.

"Hello? Hello?" Seto looked behind him. Serenity was standing there with her finger on the receiver.

"Why did you do that?" He demanded.

"I wasn't done talking to you." She lifted her finger and slowly circled the desk.

"You just can't come in here and start doing what ever the hell you like. I have a business to run and you are making things difficult!" She was now standing in front of him. She looked so small and unprotected in front of him. This truly was a David and Goliath battle she was trying to win.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked again, her voice was soft and low. She wouldn't, couldn't look up at him.

"Serenity..." Kaiba said.

"It must have been me. I know I do lots of silly stupid things, but what did I do to make you this angry? I thought after the other night... you know when... oh never mind. I was just being a stupid girl I suppose. Seto Kaiba actually liking a small nobody like me. I had just hoped that maybe, I don't know, it had meant something. "She looked up at him. His hair covered his blue eyes and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. She turned around, walked over to were she had hit the envelope, and picked it up. "It was nice working for you Mr. Kaiba."

She walked to the office door and pulled it open. Before she could step out though, Seto had grabbed her hand. "Serenity, I... I just can't be distracted right now."

"And that's all I am, that's all you see me as? A distraction? Then maybe it is best I leave." She looked up at him. They were now in the hall.

"Serenity, you know that I-" Seto was cut off.

"No, Seto, I don't know. You haven't told me or done anything. I don't know where we stand. That's all I want to know. Where do we stand right now?" Serenity pleaded. She looked into his eyes but he was avoiding her gaze.

"I... We, we had a good time, but we were caught up in the moment. You know as well as I do, that this would never work." Seto answered.

"Why not? I know you're capable on loving- I mean liking someone! You can't just ignore the feelings you have!"

"Yes, I can! I have been doing for a long time now Serenity. It's easier to pretend that nothing is happening. It saves so much pain and heartbreak." Serenity stepped up to Seto. "It means that I can concentrate on my business, my company-"

"Is that all you think about, your money, nothing else matters to you?" Serenity stepped away again.

"Serenity... I... you know I like you but I..."

Serenity cut in again. "If you like me then do something about it! Just don't leave me standing here for something that may never come." Serenity turned red. "Just tell me yes or no. I just want to know if I have a chance." Kaiba's eyes grew wide. Serenity was on the verge of tears.

Kaiba lifted her chin. "I have never met a girl with your determination. And I have never met a girl with a better chance. I am the lucky one here, you are too good for me Serenity." He leaned down and his lips met with hers. Kaiba's other hand slipped around her back and pulled her close. Serenity's hands rested against Kaiba's chest. He began to kiss her deeply and Serenity let him. She began to melt against him. Then Serenity was scared stiff.

"Serenity?"

Serenity pushed herself away from Seto. "Tea! I can explai-" But Tea wasn't the only one there. Some of the maids had stopped in the middle of their chores to watch the struggling couple.

"Were you just kissing Mr. Kaiba?" Tea said.

"Tea, please, I can explain, me and Seto."

"What about your brother Serenity! After all he has done for you! You can see because of your brother!" Tea said accusingly. "Just wait till he finds out!"

"He's not going to find out." Seto said.

"Oh, yes he is! I should call him right now!" Tea pulled out her cell phone.

"You will put that down if you want to keep your job." Seto threatened her.

"I am sorry but my FRIENDS mean way more to me than this stupid job!" Tea yelled back at him.

"Please." Tea looked at Serenity, "Please don't break my brothers heart. I know I can get this to work." Serenity pleaded. "Let me fix this on my own time."

"Serenity, your brother cares for you, he has done so much to make your life better. He loves you and now you are sucking face with the person who your brother hates most? That's not a very nice way to repay him."

"What do you want me to say? I am sorry for liking someone? Tea I can't lie to myself and pretend that I don't care for Seto."

"But you can lie to your brother? Serenity this is wrong." Tea had a point, Serenity dropped her head in shame.

"Give me time, I will make this all better. I promise, just, just let me tell Joey. I couldn't bear it if anyone else told him." Serenity said. Tea closed her cell phone.

"Soon Serenity. Joey deserves to know what is really going on."

"And you should be ashamed of yourself Kaiba!" Tea said, dropping the Mr. "Taking advantage of a young girl like this!"

"Don't you say anything about my honor! I have nothing to be ashamed about! I care about Serenity, and she cares for me." Seto stopped her.

"Serenity you just make sure you tell your brother!"

"I know, and I will tell him. I just need to find out how to tell him." Serenity turned to Seto. "You don't mind, this would mean you and I... well it would mean we are a couple. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, but I don't see why what is between you and me has anything to do with your brother. Or your friends for that matter!" Seto said coldly.

"Well he is my brother, and if we are going to be together I have to tell him sometime."

"Yes!" shouted a small, victorious voice from down the hall.

"Mokuba." Seto stared at his little brother. Mokuba came out of his hiding place from around the corner. He ran down and hugged Serenity.

"Are you guys really together now, for real?" He asked her.

Serenity looked up at Seto. The CEO looked down at her and nodded. "Yes Mokuba, we are."

"This is going to go horribly wrong. I just know it." Tea complained.

"Tea you must promise me, you will let me tell Joey." Serenity said.

"Soon Serenity. You have to tell him soon, you can't keep lying to him." Tea said.

"Okay. I will!" Serenity said and smiled at Tea. Then she turned back to Seto. "I think we need to go in and discuss my employment." Kaiba held the door open for her and Serenity walked in. Kaiba closed the door behind them. The mansion was a buss with all that was happening to the young master, with the help of Mokuba spreading more rumors.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Serenity came out with a new coating of lip-gloss and her job back. She hurried over to Mokuba and told him. 

"Good, this Tea chick has a couple of issues." Mokuba laughed.

"Mokuba, she is my friend, be nice." Serenity said and the younger boy stopped laughing.

"So when is our first study session?" he changed the subject.

"Right now!" Serenity answered.

"Ah man." He complained.

"Don't worry, we will study right after we go get some ice cream with Seto." She said. Mokuba smiled.

"Okay, that sounds great." Mokuba answered and then hurried to go get his brother. The three of them walked out of the Kaiba mansion and out into the street. Tea was watching them leave from Kaiba's mansion.

"This is not good! I can't keep this from Joey. I have to do something. But I promised Serenity I wouldn't tell him about her and Kaiba." Tea thought hard. "I know what I will do." Tea grabbed her purse and quickly ran out of the Kaiba mansion, careful not to be seen by the three. She picked up her bike and quickly made her way to Joey's place.

When she had finally reached the apartment, she was out of breath. A bike ride that would have taken her twenty-five minutes had been done in ten minutes. She pulled herself up the stairs. She knocked on Joey's door. He opened the door with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"Tea? What are you doing here?" Joey asked moving aside so she could come in. Tea went to the kitchen and grabbed a plastic cup. She filled it with water. She quickly drank it and refilled the glass. "Tea, what is going on?" Joey asked getting worried.

"Serenity..." Tea gasped. She tried to catch her breath.

"What about her? Tea, you have to tell me! Is Serenity in trouble, is she hurt?" Joey began to panic.

"I saw... Serenity," she took another sip. "I saw Serenity at the Kaiba mansion!" She finally spit out. The words, not the water.

"What? Why would Serenity be there? Tea, you must have been seeing stuff. Wait. That means you were at Kaiba's place. Tea, what were you doing there?" Joey asked lifting an eyebrow.

Tea couldn't believe, was Joey that blind? Of course, he would believe that Tea was confused, why would his little sister go to his worst enemy's home? But now he was questioning her! That's not what was supposed to happen. "What? No Joey, I talked to Serenity at Kaiba's house!" Joey was going to cut in. "No matter why I was there! Serenity. You have to check on your sister!" Tea said, doing more damage than she possibly could have if she tried. Well, maybe she was trying.

Joey didn't even wait. He spit his toothbrush into the sink, rinsed out his mouth, and pulled on his jacket. He slammed the door behind him leaving Tea to think about what she had just done.

"No, what have I done! He will kill both of them." She said to herself a little too late.

Joey was already in his beat up car, never-mind the fact that it was still a work in progress and it left a trail of black smoke behind it. He raced into the street and hurried off to where he thought Kaiba's house was. However he didn't know, so he had to stop and ask directions. The older man just stared at Joey like he was crazy, but he gave him directions anyway, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

Joey took off again and in five minutes was sitting in front of Kaiba's mansion. He pulled the car door open and it almost fell off its hinges. Joey slammed the door shut. He marched up to the front door and banged on it with his two fists. "Open this door righ' now! Or I'm ganna force my way in!" Joey was about to hit the door again when it opened. Behind it stood a calm looking Winston.

"Hello sir, how may I help you this evening?" Winston asked.

"Serenity! Serenity are you in there?" Joey called out ignoring the man in front of him.

"Sir, she is not here at the moment, can I leave a message for you?"

"She was here? A message eh? Yeah, can you tell her that when she gets down here, I am ganna kill her!" Joey yelled into the mansion. Maids and butlers were now standing in the hallways watching the buffoon yell like an idiot. "Oh and don't think you can hide in here to Kaiba! You get out here so I can knock your block off!" Joey continued.

"Master Kaiba has taken Master Mokuba and his new girlfriend to go buy an ice cream. They won't be back till later!" Winston informed the crazed Joey.

"GIRLFRIEND!" Joey yelled. He was about to hit Winston in the face. "SERENITY IS NOT KAIBA'S GIRLFRIEND!"

"Well what ever they are, they are not here, so if you please leave this place in peace." Winston said and closed the door in Joey's face.

"I'm going to kill him." Joey hissed, meaning Kaiba, not Winston, although he wasn't too happy with the butler either. For obvious reasons.

* * *

"No, but I really did have a great time." Serenity said. 

"You're sure it's no problem."

"No, I'm sure, we don't need my brother seeing your car, I can walk from here." Serenity said.

"Okay then, so I will see you tomorrow?" Kaiba asked hopefully.

"You betcha!" Serenity answered. She looked back at Mokuba. He was asleep. Good. She leaned over and kissed Kaiba softly on the lips, then smiled. "Good-night." She opened the door and started her walk home.

"Good-night." Kaiba called back. He smiled. He couldn't help himself. Today had been the most fun he had in ages. They got ice cream and the went to the park. Then they had gotten hot-dogs and water. That had resulted in a huge water fight. When Serenity had become cold, Seto was able to hold her in his arms and keep her warm. It had been perfect. Too bad it ended.

When he couldn't see Serenity anymore he turned the car around and headed home. The whole way home Mokuba was smiling.

* * *

Serenity entered the front door and placed her backpack on the couch. She sat door and began to ring out the rest of the water that was in her clothes and hair with a towel. "Joey! I am home!" 

Serenity waited but there was no answer. She tried again. "Joey?" No answer again. Serenity searched through the small apartment but there was no Joey and no note. She began to worry.

Just then, Serenity heard a jingle of keys outside the door. "Joey?" Serenity opened the door, but it wasn't Joey, it was Yugi in his Yami form. "Yami? What are you doing here?" It was then that she saw what Yami was holding against him. It was Joey. He looked bad. "Joey!"

"Help me get him in the house, Serenity." Yami said. Serenity held the door open and Yami dragged Joey in. Serenity closed and locked the door. Then she rushed to the couch and cleared all the stuff off of it.

"What happened Yami?" Serenity asked, with a concerned note in her voice as she tried to stay calm.

"I found him outside a bar." Yami said sadly.

"A bar?" Serenity asked confused. "But he isn't twenty-one!"

"Tell that to the people at the bar, Joey had a fake I.D on him. He's plastered." Yami tried to help Joey lay on the couch.

"No, no. NO! Stop it! Don' touch me Yug!" Joey tried to push Yami away. "Where is he? Where is dat jerk?" Joey yelled. He turned around and saw Serenity. She had tears in her eyes.

"Joey?" She asked unsure.

SLAP! Joey smacked her across the face. Serenity fell against the couch.

"Joey stop it!" Yami yelled trying to grab hold of the drunk teen.

"No! She was wit dat scum! Serenity betrayed me!"

"Brother?"

"Don' call me that! I have no sister. You're dead ta me!" Joey said and spat next to Serenity. She burst out crying.

"Joey listen, I can explain-"

"I don'wanna hear your bullshit! Go on, go to your lover-boyfriend-jerk Kaiba!" Joey said and almost fell over. Yami caught him.

"Joey, what are you talking about? Seto? How did you-"

"Shuddup! I wan' you outta my house and outta my life! Get ou'!" He yelled, the alcohol affecting his already, um, different speech.

"She's going to go, okay, Joey. She is leaving right now." Yami nodded at Serenity. Serenity got the hint. She was into her room and threw a couple things blindly into a bag. Then she went back into the living room. She grabbed her backpack and went outside. She sat on the stares rocking back and forth.

"Why? Why would she do this to me Yugi?" Joey asked.

"I don't know." Yami answered.

"Wha' did I do wron'?" Joey sat down and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know whas happenin'."

"Sleep, you're going to need it, you will be feeling horrible tomorrow." Yami said. Joey nodded and stretched himself out on the couch.

"Sanks Yug'." Joey said. Seconds later he began to snore.

Yami pulled a blanket over Joey and then went outside. He shut the door and sat next to Serenity. She was still crying.

"You want to tell me what is going on? Why was Joey telling me he is going to kill Kaiba?" Yami asked calmly.

Serenity tried to stop crying so she could answer. She sniffed and then spoke. "Seto and I... well, we are kinda going together."

"Right." Yami said not really shocked.

"You don't seem as surprised about that as my brother."

"That's because I knew." Yami stated simply, like the all-knowing Yami he was.

"What? But how do you-" Serenity began to question.

"Mai promised not to tell your brother. She never promised not to tell anyone else." Yami explained.

"So who else knows?" Serenity sighed.

"Well me, you, obviously, Mai, Tea, your brother and I suppose everyone at the Kaiba place." Yami said. "But I think a lot more people will know tomorrow."

Serenity hugged her knees. "But this? Why would Joey sink this low?"

"Lying to your brother and sneaking behind everyone's back's is pretty low too." Yami pointed out.

"I know, I did this all the wrong way. But drinking?"

"He's lucky I found him and not a cop. Your brother could be in jouvie right now." Yami stood up. "Come on, let's go. You can't stay here, Joey isn't going to want to see you tomorrow." It was harsh but true. Serenity picked up her bag and backpack.

"Where are we going?" Serenity asked.

"Mai, she is going to meet us a little ways down. I called her earlier." Yami explained. The walk was cold and silent. It made it seem like they had walked miles when they finally saw Mai's car. Mai was standing outside of her car smoking.

"Take longer next time, I don't have a life." Mai said. Then she saw Serenity's tear stained face. "Oh dear, you look horrible. Come on." Mai held out her arms and hugged the cold and wet Serenity.

"Just a couple of days Mai, I will be coming to check up on her." Yami said.

"No problem, I will take care of her." Mai answered with a smile.

"Thank you. You have always been a great help to me, and to Joey." Yami said.

"That idiot needs as much help as he can get." Mai poked fun.

"Yes, well, good night." Yami said and turned back to Joey's place.

Mai opened the car door for Serenity and took her bags. She threw the stuff into the back seat and sat in the driver seat. "So he found out?" Mai flicked her cigarette away and sat in the car. She started the engine.

"Tea! She promised she wouldn't tell. She said she would give me time! I can't believe her!" Serenity began to get angry.

"Now let's not jump to conclusions here." Mai said as she started to drive home. "She is upset about this too. She called me right after she told Joey- hold on a sec! She only told him that she had seen you at Kaiba's house. Joey must have figured the rest out from someone else." Mai finished without letting Serenity interrupt. Mai pulled into her driveway. "Here we are. I'll get your stuff."

Serenity got out of the car and looked at the two-story house before her. It was nice, not as nice as Kaiba's place, but way better than the dump she and Joey lived in.

"Let's get inside, it's cold." Mai said carrying Serenity's things to the door. She unlocked the door and continued to carry the bags.

"Let me get that for you miss."

"Thank you George." Mai thanked the old man in his nightgown.

"This way Serenity." Mai said. Serenity followed Mai into one of the many guest rooms upstairs. "You can stay in here for the time being. I will get you up in the morning."

"Thank you Mai, for going out of your way to help me, I really am sorry." Serenity said, then she turned to George who had brought up her bags. "I thank you too."

"That's fine. You can go now George."

"Yes miss."

"Tomorrow, I will see what I can do to get you a new job. I think it would be better if you spent some time away from the Kaiba brothers." Mai said.

Serenity knew it was going to happen, but she still felt sad. "You're right, I need to work with Joey first."

"Good night Serenity."

"Good night Mai."

That night Serenity's dreams were full of Seto's kisses and Joey slapping her. But Mai and Yami were there to stop the both of them.

* * *

A/N: (surf) Was it good? I hope you think so. I even got chills when I reread what I wrote about Joey! Please tell me what you thought in a nice long review, Thank you! 

A/N: (otaku) DIDN'T YOU JUST LUFF IT! I was cheering silently for Serenity that whole scene in the office. And wow, 13 pages that must be our longest chapter yet, all thanks to SURFY-WURFY! Sorry, I'm high off birthday cake and listening to some DDR song. Happy Birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! -gets dragged off by Bakura- REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I love capitals. And reviews.


End file.
